Unidos por el Destino
by Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan
Summary: Adaptación. Cuando la vio, supo que no se llevarían bien, por eso escondió sus sentimientos detrás de un orgullo bien fingido. ¿Sería eso suficiente para alejar lo que sentía por ella?
1. Primer Encuentro

_**Unidos por el Destino**_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la historia es propiedad de **xkagome**, siendo el fic originalmente de Inuyasha. Podrán saber de ella y su historia al final de este capítulo. ¿Ya está todo claro? ¡Comencemos!

**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Primer Encuentro**

Abrió un ojo apenas y bostezó con mucha pereza. Que cansada que estaba, por Dios. Tomó el reloj con las dos manos y de pronto pegó un grito que casi mata de un infarto a toda su familia. Saltó de la cama y corrió a su armario. No podía, ¡no podía haberse quedado dormida! Su madre entró al cuarto y la miró volar de un lado a otro buscando y tirando ropa del placard. Su hermana menor asomó la cabeza y comenzó a reírse en voz alta al ver a su hermana correr desesperada.

—Hija, ¿necesitas algo? —preguntó la mujer observando la ropa en el suelo.

—No, estoy bien —respondió mientras se encerraba en el baño.

—Mamá, ¿está loca mi hermana? —murmuró la pequeña mirando a su madre asustada.

—No, Alice, es sólo... una adolescente que llega tarde a un compromiso —dijo echando una risita y caminando por el pasillo, dejando a la pequeña aún más confundida que antes.

—Jamás entenderé a los adultos —musitó.

De pronto su hermana salió del baño apresurada, corrió nuevamente por la habitación y de pronto detuvo su mirada en su pequeña hermana. La miró y la joven le devolvió la mirada. Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que ella pegó un grito dándose cuenta que sacarse el pijama frente a la pequeña no era lo mejor. Alice cerró la puerta asustada y corrió escaleras abajo, con los gritos de su hermana aún resonando en sus oídos.

—¿Qué pasó hijo? —preguntó su madre mirándola sorprendida por los gritos.

—Nada, solo que creo que esta noche tendré pesadillas —dijo la niña corriendo a prender la tele para distraer su mente.

—¡Ya me voy!

—Hija, cuídate mucho, ¿si? y vayan con cuidado las dos —sugirió la mujer asomando la cabeza desde la cocina.

—¡Sí! ¡Adiós!

Se paseó de un lado a otro mirando su reloj por enésima vez. Suspiró cansada, ya llevaba como media hora de retraso. ¿Cómo podía ser que tardara tanto? Nuevamente se sentó en un pequeño banco que había a su lado. Observó a su alrededor buscando señales de la morena, pero nada. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Movió la cabeza en señal negativa pensando que a pesar de los años, su amiga jamás cambiaría.

—Esta chica que no llega más... siempre igual...

—¡Rosalie!

Ladeó el rostro al escuchar el tremendo grito y la vio venir corriendo desesperada, casi como un rayo. Una vez que estuvo a su lado, tomó aire y la miró con los ojos grandes y juntó sus manos en forma de súplica.

—Oh, no... Te estuve esperando más de media hora —se quejó la rubia desviando la mirada y haciéndose la ofendida.

—Por favor, Rose, perdón, no fue mi intención, enserio... Me quedé dormida, no sonó mi despertador y para colmo yo...

—Ya, ya, basta de explicaciones —dio un suspiro largo y cansado—. Siempre la misma, nunca llegarás puntual a ningún lado así amiga.

—En verdad lo siento —se disculpó.

Ya está, no tienes que disculparte, está todo bien —sonrió y le tomó la mano—. ¿Vamos?

—Si.

Ambas caminaron por largo rato hablando y riéndose. Finalmente llegaron a un centro comercial y se sentaron a tomar algo. Nuevamente estuvieron riéndose por largo rato, recordando viejas anécdotas de cuando estaban juntas y de lo traviesas que eran. Rosalie suspiró agotada de tanto reír y bebió un poco de su gaseosa. Vaya que era cansador reírse tanto. Dios, ¿cuánto hacía que no se reía así?

—Y bien, Bella, ¿qué has hecho de tu vida?

—Bueno... Creo que he estado muy bien, mamá y Alice están muy bien, y el abuelo sigue mintiendo como siempre... para justificar mis faltas a la escuela —comentó con gracia.

—Ajajá, ¡veo que todo esta bien!... ¿Y cómo vas con la escuela? —preguntó curiosa.

—Bueno... En realidad, para eso quería hablar contigo —respondió Bella con un aire de misterio.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —indagó la rubia intrigada.

—Porque... voy...

—¿Vas a qué?

—Voy a...

—¡Ay, Bella, por Dios! ¿Vas a qué?— Gritó Rosalie muy impaciente, desesperada por saber que pasaba.

—Voy a cambiarme de escuela, y me van a pasar a la tuya —dijo finalmente ella con una amplia sonrisa de alegría.

Rosalie se detuvo sin poder decir nada, se quedó en silencio, sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Estaba perdida en la nada, de pronto la miró y se quedó mirándola por largo rato, como si estuviera hipnotizada. De la nada pegó un grito que hizo que todos los que estaban a su alrededor las miraran como si estuvieran locas y se tiró a abrazar a su amiga con fuerza.

—¡Ay, Bella! ¡Qué felicidad! ¡Qué bueno! No sabes lo contenta que me pone lo que me acabas de decir —confesó saltando de un lado al otro.

—A mí también, estoy muy feliz, porque finalmente vamos a poder estar tan unidas como antes amiga —dijo con entusiasmo.

Ambas sonrieron y volvieron a abrazarse. Hacía mucho que esperaban una oportunidad para volver a compartir su amistad, para poder estar más tiempo juntas y ser inseparables como antes. Era tanta la emoción de ambas que no sabían como describirlo ni como empezar. Era demasiado maravilloso. Ay, sería tan bueno compartir todos los años que quedaban en la escuela juntas, como antes. Rosalie sonrió muy ampliamente feliz de que su mejor amiga estuviera a su lado, ahora podrían compartir todo, las horas de clase, los almuerzos, los recreos, los chismes, los profesores, las materias, ¡todo! Sería tan emocionante. Aunque... si las clases comenzaban mañana... ¿cómo había podido anotarse? Se separó y la miró intrigada.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Desde que terminó el año... pero quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Rosalie la miró con la boca abierta. ¡Malvada! Bien guardado se lo había tenido todo el verano, y no fue capaz de decirle. Buena sorpresa le había dado. Le dio un empujón y la miró haciéndose la ofendida. Bella echó a reír y luego de eso ambas rieron nuevamente. Que bueno sería compartir todo el resto de los años escolares entre ellas dos, como siempre quisieron.

—Ay, amiga, estoy tan contenta que podamos compartir estos años juntas.

—Yo también, Rose.

Ambas sonrieron nuevamente y se tomaron de la mano, como solían hacerlo cuando eran más pequeñas. Caminaron juntas. Rosalie la miró entusiasmada y la soltó para parase delante de ella con una sonrisa ilusionada.

—Amiga... ¡Ahora voy a poder presentarte a todos mis amigos!... Son muy simpáticos y buenos... Vas a ver que te van a caer muy bien —comentó feliz.

—¿En serio? Ay, que suerte, Rose, no sé que haría sino estuvieras conmigo amiga —respondió la otra con alegría tomándole las manos.

—Estoy segura que vas a llevarte de maravillas con todos, ya vas a ver —aseguró.

—Espero que si —confió Bella.

El despertador sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro, ¡cinco! veces y ella seguía en la cama. Lo miró apenas sin decir una palabra y bostezó. Abrió sus ojos por completo. ¡Dios! ¡Ya era muy tarde! Nuevamente aquella corrida tan conocida de todas las mañanas. Se peinó y arregló como pudo. Vaya manera de empezar la escuela. Voló escaleras abajo y tomó lo primero que vio, saludó apenas y corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la escuela. No podía llegar tarde, no en su primer día, pensó mientras que seguía corriendo.

Ya no sabía que hacer, esta chica definitivamente era un caso perdido. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados en señal negativa cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro. Ladeó el rostro ilusionada para encontrarse con un par de ojos marrones que la miraban intrigados. Suspiró derrotada, definitivamente se daba por vencida.

—¿Qué pasó, Rose? Pareces muy inquieta —comentó el gran chico—. ¿Estás nerviosa por el primer día? —indagó.

—Ah... No, Emmet, ¿cómo crees? —contrarrestó ella riendo. Es cierto, mayormente todos se ponían nerviosos por su primer día de clases, pero ella no. Era la única que no tenía esas sensaciones comunes.

—Lo suponía —rió Emmet—. Entonces... ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada, estoy bien, es solo que... espero a alguien —comentó como al pasar.

—Ahh, si hablas de...

—¡Rosalie!

Ambos se dieron vuelta y vieron a una chica que corría como si fuera el fin del mundo. Nuevamente Rosalie se golpeó la cabeza, definitivamente esta chica era un caso perdido. Bella llegó a su lado y tomó todo el aire perdido en varias bocanadas profundas. Emmet la observó de arriba a abajo impresionado.

—Al fin niña, ya pensé que te habías quedado dormida... —comentó revoleando los ojos.

—Bueno... de hecho... llegué porque no desayuné —dijo riendo apenada.

Emmet las observó a ambas hablando tan fluidamente que supuso que ya se conocían desde hace bastante. Miró a Bella una vez más y luego a Rosalie, esperando una presentación para saber quien era. Le encantaba hacer sociales, de hecho, era considerado uno de los chicos más sociables de toda la escuela. Rosalie se dio cuenta de su "tardío reaccionar" y miró a Emmet apenada.

—Ah... Lo siento, Emmet... Ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga desde siempre —comentó mientras que le sonreía a ambos—. Y Bella, él es Emmet... uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Mucho gusto —dijo él con una sonrisa amable.

—Hola —contestó Bella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Bienvenida a nuestra escuela, espero que te guste mucho compartir estos años con nosotros; desde ya, puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites —acotó Emmet.

—Muchas gracias, Emmet, eres muy amable.

—Que bueno que te agrade, ahora solo falta que conozcas a...

—¡Buenos días!

Rosalie no terminó con su oración. Alguien más ya estaba con ellos. Saludó con una sonrisa a todos y se detuvo a mirar a Bella, de pronto esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se quedó duro mirándola, fríamente. Bella sintió esa mirada traspasarle la piel, como si pudiera quemarla. Se sintió un tanto incómoda y desvió enseguida sus ojos a otro lado. Por alguna extraña razón, ese chico la hacia sentir mal y no sabía el motivo, ya que recién se conocían, ella nunca lo había visto en su vida, entonces... ¿por qué la miraba de esa forma tan fea? Lo observó de reojo y notó que él aún seguía con su vista clavada en ella, de esa misma forma fría y distante que antes. ¿Por qué? Rosalie sonrió satisfecha y miró a Bella y luego al joven.

—Voy a presentarte, ella es Bella, mi mejor amiga... —dijo ella.

—Mucho gusto —respondió de mal modo el chico.

—Ho... Hola —musitó ella casi abrumada por la presencia de ese joven.

—Bella, él es...

—Yo soy Edward... Edward Cullen.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, aquí tienen, pues, el primer capítulo de esta interesante historia. ¿Por qué Edward tratará así a Bella? ¿Cómo le ira a Bella el primer día de clases? Lo averiguaremos el próximo capítulo

Con respecto a **xkagome**, a continuación les dejo sus datos, tal como ella me pidió (no olviden escribir "fanfiction" adelante):

Perfil: .net/u/1013873/xkagome

Historia original: .net/s/4470989/1/UNIDOS_POR_EL_DESTINO

Mi trabajo está hecho. Y por cierto, si quieren saber qué sucederá en **La Mejor Apuesta de mi Vida**, sólo esperen uno o dos días más, y lo sabrán.

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	2. Dolor

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia le pertenece a xkagome (Inuyasha). Su información está en el primer capítulo de este fic.

**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Dolor**

Ambos se miraron por un largo rato. Él estudió a la chica y luego torció la boca en forma negativa. Pequeña, delgada, pálida, de ojos castaños, parecía no tener mucha idea de algo. Ella centró su mirada en el joven, muy alto, de piel blanca, y unos ojos que... por Dios... esos ojos. Se quedó perdida en su mirada, dorada, que parecían dos llamas de fuego. Demasiado increíble. Rosalie observó las caras de ambos, Bella embobada por Edward y él simplemente parecía como si ella no existiera. Emmett carraspeó un poco y ambos lo miraron.

—Mmm... Bueno, veo que ya se conocieron bien... —comentó como al pasar.

—¡Hmpf! Cállate, Emmett...

—Bueno, bueno, nene, ¿eh? ¿Y ese mal humor? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Primero, no soy un nene —respondió colérico—. Y segundo... no estoy de mal humor —dijo dando vuelta el rostro, con orgullo.

—Seguro... nene... —rió la rubia.

—¡Que no soy un nene! ¡Nena! —desafió.

—Nena, ¿qué? A mí, nena no —le dijo Rosalie—. Ojito o te pego, ¿eh? —contestó con molestia.

—¡Atrévete!

Ambos se miraron a punto de comenzar a pelear, cuando de pronto entró el profesor a la clase, ordenando que se sentaran todos. Edward tomó asiento de mala gana mirando a Rosalie con ojos orgullosos, igual que ella a él. Bella se encogió en su lugar. Ese chico, de alguna forma, la hacía sentir tan... mal. Bajó la mirada acongojada y sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, ladeó el rostro y observó que Emmett le sonreía.

—No te preocupes, él es así... Ya vas a ver que cambiará cuando entre en confianza —confió guiñándole un ojo.

—Eso espero –susurró, dirigiéndole una mirada fugaz a Edward.

De pronto sintió la mirada dorada sobre ella. Se congeló en el tiempo, era tan penetrante y tan incómoda. Abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a tomar apuntes para intentar sacar de su mente aquellas sensaciones horribles que tenía, al sentir que él la miraba con insistencia. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? Si ni siquiera lo conocía. Se mordió el labio y siguió escribiendo con más fervor. Edward siguió mirándola. Esa chica... le caía tan mal. La observó con cuidado de arriba a abajo y bufó con molestia. Qué buena idea la de venir a esa escuela; habiendo tantas otras en el mundo, justamente tenía que ir a esa. Gruñó con molestia de solo pensar que tendría que soportarla todos los días. Qué castigo. Miró el pizarrón con desgano y desvió la mirada mientras que se acomodaba en el banco de forma perezosa.

—Señor Cullen, parece que le interesa mucho mi clase —comentó el profesor mirándolo.

—Sí, sí, mucho... Siga, siga, yo no se lo impido —respondió él con una sonrisa y haciéndole una seña con la mano.

—Estamos muy graciosos, ¿no?

—Igual que siempre, para ser exactos.

Se escuchó una risa general y Bella miró apenas a Edward. Parecía un chico muy superado, demasiado. Vio a varias chicas reírse de sus hazañas y comentar cosas, que para su gusto eran demasiado atrevidas por ser chicas. Edward miró al profesor de manera inocente y rió para sus adentros, no sabía con lo que se había encontrado.

—¿Y bien? Estamos todos esperando que siga —dijo de manera estudiosa.

El profesor suspiró de manera cansadora, sabiendo que sería imposible discutir con un alumno así. Además, ya sabía como era, terrible. Lo miró de manera conciliadora y volvió al pizarrón. Bella se quedó sorprendida ante la inmunidad de este chico. Vaya, era demasiado... perspicaz. Rosalie la codeó y ella se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró por lo bajo.

—Te quedaste en cualquier lado, ¿estás bien? —preguntó la otra.

—Si, descuida, todo está en orden —contestó sonriendo, aunque ni ella misma se creía esa mentira.

.:.

La campana sonó de una manera salvadora. Vaya, había sido el primer día de clases y ya estaba agotada. Recogió sus cosas y suspiró, no era tan malo después de todo, casi nadie había notado el que ella fuera nueva, eso era algo bueno. Sintió una mano en su hombro, ladeó el rostro y su amiga la miraba con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió igual y entonces esperó a que le dijera lo que seguramente venía a decirle. Pero por lo visto, tardaba demasiado, así que ella se decidió a preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa, Rose?

—Bella, me preguntaba... si quieres venir a comer conmigo y los chicos... ¿Te gustaría venir? —propuso la rubia.

—¿Tanto problema por eso? —se sorprendió la castaña.

—¡Qué sé yo! ¡Capaz que no querías venir! No soy adivina —reprochó Rosalie.

—Bueno, bueno... que humor —rió Bella—. Claro que me gustaría ir, ¿por qué no?

—¡Excelente! ¿Vamos?

—Sí.

—Emmett y Edward nos esperan afuera —dijo Rosalie mientras caminaba.

Bella se detuvo en seco al escuchar el nombre de Edward. ¿Iría él también? Se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Ese chico... ¿por qué la hacía sentir de esa manera? Rosalie notó el retraso de su amiga, entonces la miró extrañada y volvió a su lado. Definitivamente esa chica le estaba ocultando algo, ¿qué sería? Bueno, fuera lo que fuera iba a tener que decírselo, porque después de todo... tenía derecho de saberlo. Bueno... en realidad no, pero... ¿qué importaba? Quería saber.

—Ah... —tan solo musitó Bella, con cara de nada.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo que no debía decir?

—No, no es eso...

—¿Entonces? —investigó la otra, sabiendo que estaba cerca de lograr algo.

—Nada... Es sólo que...

—¿Qué? Ay, por Dios Bella, ¡ya dilo!

—Es que... tu amigo... No sé, tengo la sensación de que no le caigo muy bien que digamos.

—¿Te refieres a Edward? —preguntó sorprendida porque lo que su amiga le decía.

—Sí —respondió apenas un poco sonrojada.

—No, eso no es posible; sé que es medio testarudo, mal humorado, tonto y bastante amargo a veces, pero es buena persona, se lleva bien con la mayoría... No creo Bells, seguro estás imaginando cosas... ¿Por qué crees que deberías caerle mal? Ni siquiera te conoce —animó.

—Por eso mismo, ni siquiera me conoce, y las pocas veces que cruzamos una mirada... No sé, me dio la sensación de que no le agrado en lo absoluto, es como si... no sé... sintiera odio por mí —confesó bajando la mirada. Ese tema realmente la ponía mal, porque... a ella no le gustaba tener problemas con las personas, y mucho menos con personas que ni siquiera la conocían, le parecía tan injusto eso.

—¿Odio? ¿Hablas enserio? Ninguno de los dos se conoce, no tiene sentido que él te trate así o que te odie, no sabe nada de ti... Además... es una buena persona, ya vas a ver, enserio... Seguro son imaginaciones tuyas —dijo Rosalie tomándola del brazo—. Vamos, porque de seguro los chicos ya están desesperados por lo mucho que tardamos.

—¿Ah?... Sí —¿por qué tenía que sentirse así? Rosalie tenía razón, no tenía de que preocuparse, no se conocían y él parecía ser un chico bastante difícil, seguramente eran sensaciones de ella, tonterías que pensaba, ¿o se estaría volviendo paranoica? Realmente no lo sabía, pero lo mejor sería darle una oportunidad e intentar conocerlo mejor, tal vez así esas locas ideas se irían de su mente—. Conocernos mejor —musitó.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Nada —contestó ella.

Llegaron a la salida y ahí estaban Emmett y Edward esperándolas. Bella lo observó de lejos, se veía tan... imponente. Por un momento se detuvo en su apariencia. Verdaderamente era lindo, demasiado. Lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió del hermoso color dorado que los teñía. Era como si tuviera dos llamas de fuego, tan... atrapantes. Edward la miró apenas, esa chica... ¿Por qué demonios sentía que debía...? Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latía con mucha prisa. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sus ojos castaños eran tan cautivadores, y la luz del sol pegaba justo en su rostro, era como una visión... una... perfecta visión. Se quedaron un minuto mirándose, como si de pronto no existiera otra cosa más que eso. Edward despertó de aquella especie de encanto y desvió la vista, molesto, ¿por qué esa chica lograba distraerlo de esa manera? Bufó hastiado de su presencia, no lo soportaba, era más fuerte que él, quería salir corriendo de ahí. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que ella le...

—¿Edward?

—¿Ah?

—Estuvimos hablándote desde hace más de media hora. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué piensas tanto? —bromeó Emmett codeándolo.

—Arg, cállate, idiota... No estaba pensando en nada... Pensaba en... la tarea de mañana... —mintió, sabiendo que eso jamás se lo creerían, ni siquiera él mismo se creía esa mentira tan estúpida.

—Ay, Edward, por favor. Primero, ¿tú pensando? ¿Desde cuándo? —rió Rosalie. Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina—. Segundo, los libros de tu casa tienen telarañas, no los tocas, ni borracho... No mientas —Rosalie comenzó a reír y se secó las lágrimas de tan solo imaginar a su amigo borracho tomando un libro.

—No entiendo cuál es la gracia, tarada —dijo de mal modo mirando a otro lado.

—¿Tarada? ¿A quién? —protestó ella.

—¿Ves alguna otra tarada? Ah, no, no contestes... porque esta vez no eres la única tarada aquí —respondió con odio dirigiendo una mirada fija a Bella que lo observó sorprendida.

—Hey —dijo Emmett—, tranquilo...

Bella desvió la vista muy dolida por el comentario, era obvio que había sido para ella. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que le dijera eso? De pronto sintió un nudo en la garganta y unas horribles ganas de llorar. Miró a todos intentando contener las lágrimas.

—Rose, discúlpame, pero... ahora recordé que... tengo que ayudar a mamá con algunas cosas... Perdóname, ¿sí?, Hablamos mañana —Bella caminó rápidamente fuera de la vista de todos, no quería verlos, no quería que ellos la vieran así.

—Bella... —llamó Sango, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Dirigió una mirada fulminante a Edward que la miró sin hacerse cargo—. ¡Eres un idiota!

—¿Qué pasa? Yo no hice nada, no me eches la culpa de eso... —se defendió.

—No tenías porqué hacer ese comentario, la hiciste sentir mal.

—¿Y a mí qué? —respondió de mal modo.

—¿A tí qué? ¿A tí qué? Te guste o no, ella es mi amiga y yo la quiero mucho, y no me gusta que la maltrates; la hiciste sentir muy mal, ¿no te das cuenta de eso? —tronó la rubia muy enojada.

—No es mi culpa que se tome las bromas enserio... —dijo burlonamente y con una sonrisa amplia, demasiado arrogante.

—¿Sabes qué? Si querías ir a comer... vas a tener que ir solo, porque no pienso ir —contestó Rosalie dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia su casa.

Edward se quedó sin importarle mucho lo que había hecho. Emmett suspiró y le dedicó una mirada al joven y movió la cabeza en forma negativa. Edward le dio una mirada fulminante y enderezó de forma desafiante.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú estás de acuerdo con ella?

—Te comportaste un poco duro con Bella, ni siquiera la conoces. Además... creo que no hay confianza con ustedes como para que le hagas ese tipo de bromas... —comentó pensativo.

—Si ella no entiende las bromas es problema suyo —respondió de mala forma.

—No, no... Edward, no entiendes; con Rosalie hay confianza, ella entiende esas cosas, pero Bella es una chica nueva, no tienen la más mínima relación; yo creo que deberías pedirle una disculpa mañana —propuso.

—¿Yo? ¿Una disculpa? Estás loco, yo no pienso pedirle disculpas a esa chica; que piense como quiera, yo soy así, si le gusta bien y sino... que vuelva de donde vino, no me interesa en lo más mínimo tener amigas como esa chica —dicho esto Edward se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando apresurado. ¿Pedirle disculpas? Jamás, antes muerto. Si no soportaba eso, que se volviera, y si se quedaba, que soportara lo que vendría, porque no iba a tener paz hasta que esa chica se alejara de sus amigos... y de él.

.:.

Entró a su casa sin decir nada, no comió y se fue a su cuarto. Escuchó claramente los miles de mensajes de texto que llegaron a su celular, pero no tenía ganas de ver ninguno, estaba segura que era Rosalie, pero ella no quería hablar del tema. Escondió su cabeza en la almohada y lloró, lloró mucho. La lastimaba demasiado que Edward la tratara así, no sabía por qué, pero la hería mucho. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, y por un minuto pensó que no tenía sentido volver a esa escuela si iba a encontrarse con esos tratos, sobre todo, si tenía que verlo todos los días. No podría soportarlo, era muy hiriente. Apretó la almohada con fuerza y hundió más el rostro en ella. No podía evitar aquel sentimiento de dolor. Pasaron las horas, y ella seguía igual, sin poder comprender porque le pasaba eso, y seguía llorando como una tonta, una niña pequeña sin consuelo, llena de dolor. Finalmente el cansancio la fue venciendo... hasta que se quedó dormida, con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: Edward.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Qué tal está? En mi opinión, está quedando bastante bien, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Sólo me queda decir que espero que les esté gustando esta historia, y les agradecería mucho si me expresaran su opinión en un review. ¿Podrían? ¡No cuesta dinero, enserio!

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	3. Salvada

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, y la historia le pertenece a xkagome (Inuyasha).

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Salvada**

Se sintió como una tonta. Llegó a la escuela con un aspecto deplorable, no quería estar ahí. Ya no. Se sentó en su banco dejando sus cosas a un lado, recostó su cabeza entre sus brazos, angustiada. Sintió que alguien acercaba su banco hasta su mesa. Movió sus ojos apenas y vio a Sango que la miraba con tristeza. Ella sabía muy bien que a su amiga le había afectado el comentario, y ahora comprobaba que Edward no era muy bueno. Suspiró con algo de temor y aproximó una mano a los cabellos de su amiga.

—Ay, Bella... —murmuró.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien... Es solo cansancio —mintió ella con una sonrisa muy bien fingida. Rosalie torció la boca no muy conforme con lo que ella le estaba diciendo, sabía que no era verdad, y Bella también entendió que su amiga no le creía—. Enserio... Estoy bien, no te preocupes, ¿si?

—Pero... —no pudo decir nada más. Alguien se acercó a ellas como si nada y las miró desde arriba con mucha arrogancia. Rosalie le devolvió una mirada fulminante y Bella solo la desvió—. ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó de mal modo la rubia.

—Venía a saludar, ¿está mal?

—Vete, no queremos saludarte.

—¿Tú te piensas que yo...?

—Buenos días, Edward.

Él abrió sus ojos y bajó la mirada hasta la chica que lo saludaba con una sonrisa, como si nada hubiera ocurrido entre ellos. La observó impresionado, y de pronto sintió una angustia en el pecho, sintió que no podía hacerle esto a ella, se veía tan... y él tan... Desvió su mirada dorada sintiéndose un tonto por tratarla así y que ella le respondiera tan dulcemente. Bufó molesto por no ser capaz de ser amable con ella. Por un momento tuvo el impulso de saludarla y hasta de sonreírle, pero no, no podía hacer eso. Frunció el ceño hastiado y caminó hasta llegar a su lugar sin decir nada.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo puedes saludarlo así después de lo mal que te hizo sentir ayer? —casi gritó Rosalie, molesta.

—Ya está, Rose, fue tan solo una broma y yo... lo exageré mucho... No hagamos un problema por eso, ¿sí?, ya pasó —musitó.

La rubia la miró y suspiró, luego le dio una mirada fugaz a Edward y se molestó. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así con ella? Tan... malo. Se sentó en su banco y recargó su cara sobre su mano, no estaba del todo convencida, su amigo no solía ser así con nadie, ¿por qué de pronto era así con Bella? ¿Qué pasaba? Tenía que haber una explicación, porque no se conocían desde antes. ¿Entonces que pasaba? ¿Podría ser que Edward y Bella...?

—Hola, Rose.

—Hola, Emmett —saludó ella un poco perdida.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó agachándose a su altura.

—Nada, es que... no sé, lo que hace Edward con Bella... y ella no le dice nada, lo trata como si nada, y me parece injusto que él le diga cosas que a ella la hacen sentir mal y que después Bells lo trate como si nada pasara —comentó con molestia.

—Uf, Rose, no sé que decirte, Edward es algo duro en carácter, él solo entiende las cosas que hace, y lo sabes —respondió el joven intentando no meterse demasiado en el asunto.

—Si, pero... Así no vale, Emmett. ¿Por qué ella tiene que soportar eso? ¿Por qué yo tengo que soportar que la trate mal? —dijo enfadada.

—No es para hacer tanto escándalo, fue una broma nada más.

—¿Alguien te habló a ti? —desafió la castaña al ver a Edward sentando al lado de Emmett.

—Si estás hablando de mí estás hablando conmigo, ¿no? —contestó el joven burlonamente.

—No, no estaba hablando contigo, así que agradecería que te vayas.

—Chicos, por favor, no peleen; si Bella lo perdonó, respeten su decisión y Edward, sería mejor de tu parte que trates de ser más amable con Bella así estamos todos contentos, ¿no? —propuso Emmett.

—¡Hmpf! —fue la única respuesta del chico, que se levantó y caminó de nuevo hasta su asiento.

—Es un caso perdido, y lo sabes —dijo Rosalie mirándolo.

—Puede ser... Pero hay que seguir intentando, tal vez algún día entienda las cosas y cambie en ese aspecto, ¿no? —Emmett sabía que Rosalie lo conocía muy bien, igual que él. Edward era un chico bastante difícil de tratar cuando se ponía en terco, y en general era muy cambiante de humor y cuando se enojaba, por Dios, que todos corrieran por sus vidas, pero en el fondo era un buen chico, lo único que necesitaba era un cambio— yo creo que llegará el día en que cambie un poco.

—Si, puede ser —suspiró la rubia—. Mejor dejemos esto acá, capaz que ahora las cosas cambian un poquito —comentó esperanzada.

—Esperemos que si —Emmett le regaló una sonrisa y Rosalie se sonrojó un poco, desviando la mirada—. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó él un poco preocupado al verla reaccionar así.

—No, nada, no es nada —mintió regalándole una sonrisa.

—Bueno, te creo —rió Emmett mientras que se sentaba en su lugar, contento de saber que, algún día, iba a lograr invitar a Rosalie a salir, esa era una de sus tantas metas.

Las clases estaban sumamente aburridas, las encontraba a todas iguales, sin sentido y sin relación. Bufó molesto nuevamente y sacó su vista del profesor para fijarla en Bella. Se detuvo a observarla, parecía concentrada, o al menos eso demostraba. Vaya, ella lo había tratado de una forma muy extraña hoy, lo había saludado tan dulcemente, tan... agradable, que de un momento casi olvidó que no le agradaba. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por su voz... una voz tan dulce que lo hacía perder la noción del tiempo. La miró apenas, sintiéndose una mala persona. Debía tener un motivo para tratarla tan mal, tal vez... esa razón era porque ella... Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Basta! Debía dejar de comportarse como un idiota, no darle lugar al tema.

Bella sintió una puntada en el pecho. Desvió apenas la vista y lo observó de reojo. Lo vio sacudir su cabeza de manera casi brutal, como si intentara alejar malas ideas de su mente. Malas ideas acerca de ella, supuso. ¿Por qué podía odiarla tanto? ¿Acaso se habían conocido en algún momento y ella le había hecho algo? Volvió a mirarlo. Eso era imposible, un chico así no se olvida fácilmente. Suspiró agobiada tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo. Inútil, su cabeza estaba unos asientos más atrás. No podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando. Jamás había tenido problemas con nadie y ahora, de repente, parecía que un chico la odiaba por nada. Pero... ¿por qué le importaba tanto que la odiara? Sus sentimientos eran confusos. La campana sonó y ella saltó en su banco.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Rosalie al verla asustarse de esa manera.

—Sí, sí... Es que no me esperaba que la hora terminara tan pronto —contestó avergonzada, mientras que se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas, guardándolas con poco cuidado.

—¿Bromeas? ¡A mí se me hizo eterna! —bufó la chica con mala cara, imitándola. Ambas caminaron hasta el patio. Se sentaron en el suelo y dejaron ambas mochilas a un lado. Estaban conversando y riendo muy fuerte y Bella casi lloraba de la risa por las anécdotas que su amiga le contaba.

— ¡Ey, chicas!, ¿qué opinan de mi nueva mochila? —comentó Emmett que apareció de quien sabe donde con una mochila rosa en la espalda.

Rosalie lo miró de manera asesina mientras que se ponía en pie al igual que Bella que comenzó a reír más fuerte. La rubia levantó la mano en forma de puño y le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

—Oh, no... Emmett, deja mi mochila donde estaba —dijo.

—Claro —Emmett se acercó haciendo de cuenta que iba a dejar la mochila en su lugar y, cuando Rosalie iba a sacársela, la esquivó y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas—. ¡Eso si antes logras quitármela! —gritó mientras comenzaba a correr a toda prisa lejos de ambas.

—Emmett, sinvergüenza, ¡vuelve aquí! —bramó Rosalie corriendo detrás de él.

Bella se quedó parada riendo de manera absurda mientras que los veía alejarse cada vez más. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían? Supuso que no valía la pena esperarlos. Recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar de forma distraída, casi sin preocuparse. El sol brillaba en lo alto y el viento era suave y cálido. Respiró hondamente llenando de aire sus pulmones e intentando no pensar en todo lo sucedido esos últimos días. Sintió que su celular sonaba, supuso que era Rosalie con algún tipo de mensaje. Lo tomó entre sus manos. Acertó. Le pedía disculpas por no poder haberse quedado con ella. Respondió sin mucha importancia y siguió su camino.

Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino, ya no sabía que pasaba con ella. Sintió que su corazón se oprimía cada vez que veía a Edward y no podía controlar sus emociones. Era extraño, muy extraño.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien la tomó por la espalda y comenzó a forcejear tratando de quitarle las cosas y tal vez algo más. No podía gritar, estaba inmovilizada. Su corazón se había paralizado y sus intentos para liberarse eran inútiles. Por Dios. Sintió una desesperación que sobrepasaba su cuerpo y casi iba a desmayarse, cuando sintió que el agarre se aflojó y ella cayó al piso en forma brusca. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Quiso pararse, pero era imposible, sus piernas no se lo permitían. Se quedó incapaz de movimiento alguno en el suelo, esperando a que todo pasara. Pasados unos minutos sintió una mano en su hombro, cerró los ojos con más fuerza y comenzó a llorar aterrada de lo que pudiera pasarle.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo alguien.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz de aquella persona. ¿Sería posible? ¿O sólo estaba alucinando? Nuevamente sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, esta vez de una forma casi brusca. Respiraba de manera agitada y casi sin poder articular palabra. Su mano firme sobre su hombro la hacía perder la razón. ¿Era posible? ¿Edward?

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia. ¿Cómo está?

Por cierto... Sé que he estado desaparecida estas semanas, pero estuve con unos problemas personales; pero ahora vuelvo con todo. Los que leen **La Mejor Apuesta de mi Vida**, lamento lo que dije en mi otra historia, pero ahora sí que subiré los capítulos que les debo. ¡Prometido! *Enreda su meñique con el de sus lectores* :D

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	4. Una Mentira Perfecta

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, y la trama es propiedad de xkagome (Inuyasha).

**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Una Mentira Perfecta**

Su corazón no podía dejar de latir. Sentía que el mundo se le caía y de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos descontroladas. No sabía si era por el susto o por el agradecimiento. Intentó ponerse en pie, pero al intentarlo volvió a caer. Edward la miró con temor y se agachó a su lado hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro.

—Vamos —le susurró mientras que la tomaba de los codos y la ponía en pie de forma delicada.

Bella aún no podía creer. ¿Era ese el mismo chico que iba a la escuela con ella? ¿O es que acaso tendría un hermano gemelo? Se reprochó por esa estúpida idea final. Mantuvo sus ojos clavados en los de él con intriga y con mucho miedo.

Edward la miró preocupado. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella si no llegaba a tiempo? Se horrorizó apenas con ese pensamiento. En realidad, su casa quedaba en la misma dirección que la de ella. Tenía que aceptar que no estaba muy lejos de Bella cuando sucedió todo. En cuanto vio a ese hombro pasar por su lado en una actitud extraña, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Finalmente lo vio atacando a Bella. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejarla sola? ¿Permitir que algo terrible le sucediera? ¡No! Eso jamás. Antes muerto.

—Gra... Gracias —musitó apenas la chica aún temblando. Jamás le había ocurrido algo parecido, y que además de todo fuera ÉL quien le salvara la vida, era algo aún más perturbador.

Bella se aferró a la campera del chico y bajó la mirada avergonzada. Edward mantenía sus ojos clavados en ella y la acercó hasta la pared baja de una casa, para que se sentara. Ella lo hizo sin protestar. Él se quedó de pie frente a ella, observándola. Siguiendo el ritmo de su respiración con sus ojos, intentando parecer calmado, pero en realidad, él también estaba un poco perturbado por lo sucedido.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —de animó a preguntar después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Mmm... Sí, gracias.

Bella observó sus ojos dorados, se veían tan... hermosos, sinceros. Brillaban de una forma extraña, con ternura, con cariño. No podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos. Era claro que el espejo del alma de ese joven, eran sus ojos color dorado. Todos los sentimientos que ese chico experimentaba se veían reflejados en su mirada, ahora cálida.

El joven torció la boca en señal de disconformidad. Ese "sí" no lo convencía. Además, estaba claramente visible que ella no estaba para nada bien. Bufó y se revolvió los cabellos intentando calmarse. Bella alzó la vista apenas y sintió que un rubor cubría sus mejillas. Cuando él la observó nuevamente ella la desvió al instante.

—Vamos —dijo en tono de orden.

Ella alzó nuevamente la vista, esta vez sorprendida por las palabras del chico. ¿Ir? ¿Adónde? Lo miró confusa y sin poder articular palabra. Edward le devolvió una mirada seria, esta vez más distante y dura.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó ella sin comprender.

—¿Pues a dónde más? ¡A tu casa! ¿O piensas que voy a dejarte ir sola?

Nuevamente ese tono de burla. Aunque esta vez, estaba mezclado con algo de enojo. Bella se agachó para recoger sus cosas, pero Edward fue más rápido y las tomó antes que ella. La joven lo miró sorprendida, este chico era impredecible. Él comenzó a caminar y ella lo siguió lo más cerca que pudo.

Edward iba con la vista alta, sin temor, orgulloso, altivo, como siempre. Bella, en cambio, mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, asustada, confundida y muy perturbada. Era extraño, definitivamente, no entendía más nada. Él la odiaba, se lo había dejado muy en claro y ahora... ahora se comportaba de una forma tan... dulce con ella. Como si de alguna forma le importara.

Sus ojos dorados se desvían de vez en cuando a la muchacha que caminaba a su lado. Parecía estar tan alterada, tan mal. En ese momento sintió el deseo de tirar todo y abrazarla muy fuerte para darle calma. Pero no. No podía hacerlo, no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Sabía que esta actitud que estaba teniendo con ella la pagaría muy caro mañana. Lo sabía, era consciente de ello. Pero... ¿podría haberla dejado sola? Se burló de sí mismo por esa estúpida pregunta. Era obvio que no podía. Qué imbécil. Tanto trabajo para que después viniera un idiota y se lo echara a la basura en cuestión de minutos. Bufó nuevamente hastiado de sus propios pensamientos. Esto era tan absurdo.

—Mmm... Es aquí —la escuchó casi susurrar.

La miró de forma altiva y orgullosa, casi despiadada, nuevamente. Bella se congeló ante esa actitud. Sus ojos ya no eran los mismos. Esta vez eran fríos, apagados, rencorosos... tan distintos a los anteriores. Edward dejó las cosas de ella en el suelo y sin despedirse se marchó de forma fría. La joven se mantuvo en su lugar, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, no creyendo que ese chico pudiera ser tan... tan... bipolar. No podían existir personas así. Se agachó para levantar sus cosas y se quedó esperando hasta que Edward desapareció de su vista por completo. Una suave brisa jugó con sus cabellos un tanto desordenados. Suspiró y corrió escaleras arriba para refugiarse en su templo, en su hogar, con su familia, sus cosas, en su cuarto. A pesar de todo lo que le había sucedido en el día, lo que más miedo le dio, fue ver a Edward alejarse de ella como si nada hubiera pasado.

.:.

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. No pudo para de pensar. Su cabeza era un mar de recuerdos, de ideas, de pensamientos, conclusiones. Se masajeó la sien tratando de mitigar el dolor de cabeza que lo estaba matando. Se recostó en su banco de forma descuidada y harto de pensar. ¿Qué acaso no existía en todo el maldito mundo algo que ayudara a eso? Cerró sus ojos, agobiado e intento descansar un poco antes de que comenzaran las clases. Ahora que lo pensaba, tendría que haber faltado, pero... quería ver como...

—¡Hola, Edward! —saludó Emmett dando vuelta el banco de su amigo.

—¡Maldita sea, Emmett! —gritó el joven asesinando a su amigo con la mirada.

—Jajajaja —se rió Emmett al igual que los pocos alumnos que estaban en el salón—. Tenía que hacerlo, se veía tan tentador...

—Ya me las pagarás, idiota —gruñó.

—Ehhh, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué el mal humor? —preguntó el joven de ojos marrones al verlo tan exasperado a su amigo.

—Nada —se limitó a contestar.

—Oh, vamos, dime...

—No.

—Por favor —rogó Emmett.

—No —contestó secamente Edward, mientras recarga su rostro en el puño.

—Por favor, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, porfis, porfis, porfis, porfis, dime, dime, dime —comenzó a decir mientras que tomó un poco de la ropa de Edward y lo sacudía suavemente como un nene sacude a su mamá.

—Hola, muchachos —saludó Rosalie mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

—Hola, Rose —saludó Emmett—. Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime...

Rosalie miró la cara inmutable de Edward y a Emmett sacudiéndolo de forma insistente. Abrió sus ojos y luego se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sacudiéndola negativamente de un lado a otro.

—¿Cuánto lleva haciendo eso? —preguntó.

—Más de media hora —respondió Edward, que no cambió de posición.

Rosalie suspiró y dejó a Emmett y a Edward con sus cosas y se acomodó en su asiento. Apoyó la cabeza en la mesa y cerró sus ojos por un instante. Vaya que estaba agotada, quedarse hasta tarde en el MSN no era una buena idea. Su mamá tenía razón en cuanto a eso, pero es que... ¿nadie entendía que justo cuando va a desconectarse aparece una persona con la que hace mucho no habla y debe quedarse más tiempo? Parece que no.

—Hola, Rose.

La joven levantó la vista y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amiga que la observaba sonriendo también. Ella se levantó de inmediato y la saludó con un abrazo. Las dos rieron un poco.

—¿Cómo estás, Bella?

Edward, que seguía con Emmett colgado de su ropa, levantó la vista apenas para observar a la joven que hablaba con Rosalie. Lucía cansada, muy ojerosa y un poco caída. Seguramente era por lo de ayer. Maldita sea, y él que no podía ayudarla. Agudizó el oído para poder escuchar a la chica. Cada tono de su voz, cada pausa, cada respiración, significaba algo.

—Ah... Bien, solo un poco cansada... ¿Sabes?, anoche no dormí mucho que digamos —comentó como al pasar.

—Pero... ¡debes dormir! ¡Necesitas descansar, amiga! —la reprendió la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

—No importa, esta bien —comentó ella sin darle mucha importancia a su falta de sueño.

¿No importa? ¿No importa? ¿Qué no importa? Tenía ganas de gritárselo en la cara y sacudirla para que entre en razón. ¡Claro que su salud importa! Bufó molesto por la falta de cuidado de la chica que lo observó de forma curiosa desde su lugar junto a Rosalie. Edward desvió la vista y se hizo el desentendido.

—Hola, chicos —saludó Bella.

—Hola, Bells —respondió Emmett—. Anda, anda, anda, dime, dime, dime, dime...

Bella observó a Rosalie confundida por la actitud del chico de ojos marrones que seguía sacudiendo al otro joven que parecía ausente del mundo, perdido en sus propios pensamientos y quien sabe en que otras cosas.

—Déjalo, es un chiquilín —dijo Rosalie haciendo referencia a Emmett, que ladeó el rostro, le guiñó el ojo y siguió en lo suyo.

—Bue... Buenos días, Edward.

Edward abrió sus ojos. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? Tomó aire e intentó calmarse. No podía tirar todo lo que había construido por un simple capricho tonto. Cerró sus ojos, contó hasta diez y volvió a abrirlos. Movió su cabeza apenas en un gesto de respuesta nula hacia la chica que se quedó parada sin comprender nada. Definitivamente esto era lo mejor, para los dos. No quería que volviera a suceder.

Se sentía tan tonta, tan estúpida. Pensar que él podría saludarla era una locura. Ya sabía que no le agradaba. Tal vez la actitud de ayer solo fue por cortesía, por compromiso, por ser la amiga de su amiga. Pero... sus ojos... demostraban otras cosas, cosas que eran sinceras, su preocupación había sido sincera. ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan distante y frío? ¿Eso era parte de su personalidad?

Ambos se quedaron sumergidos en sus pensamientos. Bella intentando buscar la manera de poder acercarse a él, demostrarle que tenía un concepto equivocado de ella, y Edward buscando la forma de alejarse, de odiarla y de no permitir que nada pudiera hacerlo cambiar de parecer. No podía permitirlo. Bella se sentó sin decir una palabra e Edward mantuvo su vista fija en la ventana, aunque estaba al pendiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Hey, Bells, ¿pasa algo malo? —preguntó Rosalie.

—No, todo está bien —contestó ella.

—Ah, bueno... Y... ¿cómo estuvo tu día ayer? —dijo de repente la rubia.

Edward sintió que su corazón se salía bestialmente de su cuerpo. Si ella le contaba, si ella le decía lo que había sucedido la tarde de ayer, estaba perdido. Ya no tendría como fingir, porque Rosalie lo conocía muy bien. Era su perdición. Estaba seguro que ya no había salida. Bella contaría todo y su esfuerzo se habría ido a la basura. Comenzó a pensar buenas excusas cuando de pronto la escuchó suspirar.

—Mmm... Nada interesante me ha pasado ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Hiciste algo que valga la pena contar? —respondió la morena codeando a su amiga y guiñándole un ojo.

No pudo resistirlo, se giró y la miró fijamente. Bella alzó la vista y también lo observó. Ambos estaban sorprendidos, sin poder creer lo que pasaba. Edward no entendía porque ella no lo había contado. ¿Qué la detuvo a hacerlo? Bella, sin embargo, estaba atrapada nuevamente en esos ojos dorados que eran cálidos nuevamente, se veía tan indefenso, tan sincero, tan natural mirándola de esa forma, como si hubiera descubierto algo y quisiera compartirlo.

Ella se sonrojó apenas e Edward reaccionó y le dio una mirada fría nuevamente y volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Bella seguía sin entender. Iba a abrir su boca, iba a protestar a preguntarle que era lo que pasaba con él, cuando entró el profesor.

—Hola a todos, muchachos, espero que hayan completado la tarea que les dejé.

Se escuchó un murmullo general que era la clara prueba de que nadie había hecho lo que el profesor había dejado la clase anterior. Bella suspiró derrotada y se dio por vencida, ese chico era un caso perdido. Edward también bufó de forma hastiada por todo lo que estaba pasando. El profesor acomodó sus cosas en el escritorio y antes de ponerse a escribir se dio la vuelta hacia donde estaba Edward.

—Por favor, Emmett, ¿podrías dejar de sacudir a tu amigo? Creo que distraes a los demás.

Todos rieron y Rosalie se llevó una mano a la cabeza avergonzada. Vaya amigos tenía, no había parado de insistirle a Edward y estuvo así casi ¡una hora! Era increíble.

Edward al fin se relajó y mantuvo su mente lejos de la clase. Ahora más que nunca debía ser cuidadoso en todo lo que hiciera, debía ser precavido y sobre todo astuto. No podía permitirse cometer un error... no con ella. Si volviera a suceder, él... no podría, simplemente no podría seguir adelante. Movió su cabeza de forma resignada. Debía ocultar todo esto, tenía que hacer de cuenta que nada de lo que sentía era cierto. Debía crear... una mentira perfecta.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Aquí tienen otro capítulo del fic. Está bastante bien dos en un día, ¿no? ¿A que se está poniendo interesante? Es más, ahora que lo noto, la autora de la historia original también subió estos dos capítulos el mismo día, ¿raro, eh?

Les aviso que este fic tiene 14 capítulos, por lo que sepan que aún faltan muchas cosas por resolver. ¿Por qué Edward se comporta así? ¿Tomará Bella la iniciativa? ¿Qué sucederá entre Rosalie y Emmett? Ya lo descubrirán ;)

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	5. Un Día en el Parque

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de mi querida Stephenie Meyer, y la historia le pertenece a xkagome (Inuyasha).

**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Un Día en el Parque**

El sol brillaba y el calor era casi sofocador. Se puso unos shorts blancos y una musculosa rosada. Calzó sus sandalias y saludó a su mamá antes de salir de la casa. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensaba la razón por la cual había aceptado salir ese sábado con Rosalie y sus amigos. La verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de sentir aquella mirada dorada fría sobre sus espaldas, pero... Rosalie... Sacudió su cabeza levemente intentando espantar las ideas y suspiró. Caminó hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro y abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta que había alguien más en el lugar. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma violenta y casi no podía respirar a causa de la emoción y también del miedo que tenía. Allí se encontraba él, apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol y con sus ojos cerrados, pensativo, como si estuviera en otro mundo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y casi sintió que iba a desmayarse a causa del temblor de sus piernas. Se acercó lentamente e intentando no hacer mucho ruido, tal vez de esa manera, el chico no se daría cuenta que ella había llegado. Pero era inútil, él levantó la vista y la observó.

Sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en la joven que lo miraba aterrorizada. ¿Acaso eso causaba él en ella? Se recordó porque había aceptado salir con ellos. Lo repitió una y mil veces en su mente, pero era en vano, él sabía que la razón era otra. No podía evitarlo. Bufó molesto al darse cuenta de que nada de lo que hacía servía. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar y la vio acercarse de forma tímida. Su corazón se oprimió. Se sentía tan... miserable.

Bella dejó una distancia prudente entre ellos y se apoyó en la otra parte del tronco con la vista pérdida en algún lugar. Nunca llegaba temprano a ningún lado, ¿por qué justamente hoy se le había ocurrido ser puntual? Suspiró con derrota, definitivamente, esa no fue su semana. Agachó la cabeza intentando buscar algo de protección, para no mirarlo. Los minutos pasaban y Bella sentía que se consumía por dentro. ¿Por qué no llegaban Rosalie y Emmett? Sintió que el joven se movía y no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada hacia él, curiosa.

_Malditos_, pensó mientras que apretaba los dientes por la rabia. Debió suponerlo en cuanto pasaron los primeros diez minutos. Emmett jamás llegaba tarde a ningún lado y Rosalie mucho menos. Ambos eran muy puntuales. Debió imaginarse que todo eso era una miserable trampa de ambos. Se sintió un imbécil. ¿Cómo se había podido dejar engañar por esos dos...? Se separó del tronco y miró a Bella que también lo miraba de forma curiosa. Ella había sido una victima al igual que él.

—No van a venir —dijo Edward molesto.

La chica lo miró sorprendida. ¿Los habían engañado? Se mordió el labio, avergonzada, sintiéndose tonta por haber caído en tal chiquilinada. Levantó la vista apenas. Edward la observaba fijamente. Seguramente debería pensar que era una chiquilla por haberse dejado engañar. Sintió deseos de llorar, el nudo en su garganta era insoportable.

—Ya veo —contestó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Quieres... ir a caminar?

La pregunta salió de su boca casi sin pensar. Edward se mordió el labio arrepentido y reprochándose por lo dicho. Ella lo miró sorprendida primero y luego su vista fue un mar de confusión. Asintió levemente y sin decir nada. Edward comenzó a caminar y Bella lo siguió un poco distante. Ambos iban en silencio, sin decir una sola palabra. ¡Vaya forma peculiar de pasar el día! Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron sorprendidos. Edward sonrió de medio lado. El corazón de la joven dio un salto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron terriblemente. Jamás lo había visto sonreír, era tan... perfecto y hermoso. Jamás había visto algo similar en nadie. Bajó su mirada rápidamente.

—Creo que... hace un lindo día, ¿cierto? —comentó el joven de ojos dorados.

—Sí, vaya que sí... —respondió Bella.

—Y... ¿conocías a Rosalie desde hace mucho? —preguntó de pronto. Era un idiota, estaba cometiendo un error grave. Y lo sabía, pero... ¿acaso importaba?

—Eh... —dudó ella. Ese chico si que era raro—. Si, desde muy pequeñas. Siempre estábamos juntas.

—Ah... ¿Y por qué se separaron?

—Es... Cuando terminamos la primaria tuvimos que cambiarnos de colegio. Lamentablemente mi mamá no podía pagar el colegio donde iba a ir Rose, así que tuvimos que separarnos. Nos juntamos de vez en cuando, en estas vacaciones de verano mi mamá me dio la sorpresa de que podría pasarme a la escuela de Rose y bueno... aquí estoy —contó con algo de vergüenza.

—Vaya... Interesante.

Bella levantó la vista sorprendida. ¿Acaso había dicho que su historia era interesante? ¿Había encontrado algo en ella que era interesante? Tomó aire para darse valor y poder hablar con él.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—¿De mí? —contrarrestó él sorprendido.

—¿Hace cuánto conoces a Rose y a Emmett?

—En realidad conocía a Emmett desde hace bastante. Siempre estuvimos juntos y, esto, después llegó Rosalie y se hizo amiga de Emmett, por ende... también de mí.

—Ya veo.

Hubo un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos habló. Cada uno se mantenía en sus pensamientos. Edward pensaba que se había equivocado, siempre estaba a la defensiva, con un escudo, intentando que nada lo traspasara, pero había roto todas las barreras. Lo había alcanzado de una forma extraña, de una manera que él no quería, pero que al mismo tiempo buscaba. ¿Por qué? Ni él conocía la respuesta. Tal vez... Si dejaba aquel recuerdo, si intentaba olvidar... ¿Sería posible...?

—Disculpa, pero... si te molesta mi presencia no es necesario que te quedes.

Edward la observó por un momento. Sus ojos castaños mostraban una tristeza infinita. Había sido muy duro con ella y todo por... Sonrió un poco y su mirada llena de dureza se suavizó. Suspiró dándose por vencido. Era inútil y por más que lo intentara, no había forma de revertir el efecto. Algo pasaba en su interior y si seguía actuando de esa manera, jamás iba a averiguarlo.

—No te preocupes, no es eso —contestó intentando que su voz sonara relajada.

Bella lo miró. Iba a decir algo, pero de pronto se cerró su boca. ¿Y si arruinaba el momento como siempre solía hacerlo con alguna de sus tontas preguntas? Prefirió guardar silencio y esperar a que él dijera algo más. Pero por el contrario, Edward no dijo más nada. Solo siguió caminando, pero estaba vez de una forma diferente. Más relajado, más ameno, como si de pronto... no le molestara estar ahí con ella.

—Y... ¿tienes hermanos?

Edward largó una carcajada muy natural. La joven se sorprendió de verlo reír con tanta confianza, como si fueran grandes amigos. Sonrió un poco también intentando disimular su intriga. Tal vez se reía de ella. Espantó esa idea de la cabeza.

—Sí, tengo uno. Pero... no sé si podría llamarlo hermano —dijo riendo de buena gana.

—¿Por qué? –preguntó de forma inocente ella.

—Es que... no es de esos hermanos que son cariñosos y te cuidan... más bien es una especie de cosa con vida que flota por la casa sin llamar la atención —contó mientras que volvía a reír.

Bella también rió por su comentario. Vaya que este chico era ingenioso, llamar a su hermano "cosa con vida". Ambos siguieron riendo un rato y luego de eso se miraron algo entusiasmados. Después de todo, podían llevarse bien, ¿no?

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Bueno, mi hermana no es una especie de cosa con vida que flota por la casa, es más pequeña que yo y bastante enérgica —comentó mientras que reía un poco.

—Ya veo, me imagino, al menos se debe sentir su presencia.

—Sí, creo que sí —Bella pasó una mano por sus cabellos y se abanicó un poco.

—Hace calor, ¿cierto? —comentó Edward como al pasar.

—Uf, bastante... Este tiempo es sofocador —respondió.

—¿Quieres tomar algo fresco?

La chica lo miró nuevamente. Este chico cada vez era más extraño. Antes la despreciaba y ahora la estaba invitando a tomar algo. Pero... ¿Qué, acaso todos los hombres eran así de bipolares? ¿O sólo era él? Sonrió de manera sincera y asintió levemente. Edward volvió a sonreír y caminaron juntos hasta un puesto de bebidas que había en el centro del parque.

Compraron sus bebidas y se sentaron en un banco. Pasaron toda la tarde riendo y hablando de sus vidas de una manera amigable, agradable, cálida. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora, ya había oscurecido bastante. Ambos se sorprendieron de que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Bella se levantó e Edward la imitó.

—Bueno, creo que... ya es hora de que vuelva a casa —dijo Bella.

—Si, yo también –apoyó él.

—Nos vemos el lunes.

Bella le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se fue sin decir más nada. Edward se sonrojó y la miró irse. Esto se había salido fuera de control. Todo estaba perdido y él había caído como un idiota, pero... ¿le importaba? Se sentó nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que no. Estaba seguro de que no podría resistirse. Era tonto pensarlo. Suspiró y observó en la dirección por la cual la chica se había ido. Era tan sincera con él y él se había comportado de una forma tan despreciable con ella. Luego sonrió. Estaba seguro que eso podría solucionarse. Sí. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y cerró sus ojos en forma pensativa. Definitivamente estaba perdido. Lo estaba. Pero no le importaba. El tiempo sería el único juez. Sabía que ya no podía luchar más, era imposible. Abrió sus ojos dorados, como dos llamas de fuego y volvió a mirar el camino que la chica había tomado.

—Hasta el lunes... Bella.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Aquí estoy, con el quinto capítulo para ustedes!

Esto se está poniendo interesante, ¿a que sí? ¿Qué sucederá con la nueva relación entre Bella y Edward? ¿Seguirá esto en público? Ya lo verán :D

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	6. Amigos

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, y este fic es propiedad es xkagome (Inuyasha).

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Amigos**

Llegó casi ahogada a la escuela. Correr definitivamente no era lo suyo, y además, ya estaba bastante retrasada. O al menos eso pensaba. Cuando llegó notó que no había llegado ninguno de sus amigos. _Qué extraño_. Suspiró un poco aliviada por el hecho de que el profesor no hubiera entrado todavía. Se sentó y dejó su mochila en el respaldo de su silla. Apoyó la cabeza entre sus brazos y su mente volvió al día del sábado. Vaya día. No había podido dejar de pensar en él desde lo que pasó, era algo inevitable. No comprendía la razón por la cual Edward era tan cambiante con ella. Sintió que alguien se acomodaba algunos asientos atrás. Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia y sus mejillas se sonrojaron de manera muy notoria y sintió vergüenza de sí misma. ¡Qué tonta era! Tomó aire e intentó calmarse, tenía que calmarse. Miró de reojo y lo vio.

La noche fue bastante dura. Había estado muy ansioso y quería que llegara el lunes solamente para ver si las cosas podrían mejorar o no. ¿Podría ser que pasara? Esa fue la pregunta tortuosa que lo persiguió durante todo ese fin de semana. La noche anterior no había podido dormir casi nada y hoy estaba verdaderamente cansado. Cuando la vio sentada en su asiento sintió que no podía reaccionar, no podía hablar, ni siquiera actuar con libertad. Intentó darse calma, raro en él. Bufó con molestia, estaba cansado de su propia actitud. Estaba tan molesto por su manera de actuar, por su forma de ser. En ese momento, envidiaba mucho a Emmett. Él no tenía problema de comunicación alguno y era muy extrovertido en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Podía hablar de forma tranquila y natural, incluso con la persona que le gustaba, Rosalie. Tomó aire con fuerza y se sentó. La miró desde lejos con las palabras en la boca.

—Hola —saludó de forma casi inaudible.

—Ho... Hola —por supuesto ella lo había escuchado. Estuvo pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos desde que llegó. ¿Cómo podía omitir aquel saludo?

—¿Todo en orden? —preguntó de manera casi normal.

—Ah... Sí, ¿qué tal tú? —respondió ella dándose vuelta y enfrentándose a él por primera vez.

—Bien, sólo... aquí —dijo sin más con una media sonrisa.

—Ya veo.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos. ¿Por qué ahora era todo tan diferente al día en que estuvieron en el parque? _Tal vez, es porque estamos en la escuela_, pensó Bella. Pero... ¿eso quería decir que se llevaban bien mientras estuvieran solos? Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo. No, no, no podía ser así. Edward la miró de reojo nuevamente. Golpeó los dedos impaciente contra la mesa de su asiento. Ladeó el rostro esperando que Emmett o Rosalie entraran por la puerta del salón, pero ninguno aparecía y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. ¿Acaso podrían haberlo hecho nuevamente? ¡No se atreverían! No después de que casi golpeó a Emmett el sábado. Torció la boca. El profesor entró al salón y Edward frunció el ceño. Maldita sea, sí, lo habían hecho nuevamente. _Cuando atrape a esos dos..._ pensó apretando el puño.

La clase transcurrió nuevamente muy aburrida. Casi como de costumbre. Edward mantenía la vista fija en la ventana, sintiéndose tonto al ser engañado por segunda vez, por las mismas personas, en una situación de la cual no podía evadirse. Pero... ¿acaso eso le molestaba? Jamás lo había pensado de esa manera. El timbre del recreo sonó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Vaya, no se había dado cuenta que se había quedado tanto tiempo pensando. Raro en él. Todos se levantaron y el ruido se hizo presente gracias a todos los gritos. Alcanzó a Bella, que estaba saliendo, con algo de impotencia por no poder hacer lo mismo que hacía con Rosalie todo el tiempo, en realidad quería estar con ella, compartir más tiempo a su lado, quería hacerlo, de verdad lo quería.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo la clase? —dijo casi sin saber que decir.

—Supongo que bien, un tanto aburrida... En realidad —Bella miró hacia todos lados y bajó la voz—, no presté mucha atención.

—No te preocupes, no fuiste la única.

Ambos caminaron hacia el patio de la escuela. Era un día soleado y estaba muy caluroso, por eso ambos se sentaron debajo de un árbol. Bella recostó su espalda contra el tronco y Edward se trepó sin mucho problema hasta una rama no muy alta. Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Ninguno sabía bien que decir, en realidad, esta situación era nueva para ambos, ya que no podía explicar como de repente pasaron de odiarse a estar tan cerca. Bella suspiró sin comprenderse a ella misma. Una suave brisa jugó con los cabellos de ambos y tomaron aire para darse valor, ya que, en cierto modo les incomodaba estar juntos, pero, al mismo tiempo, era agradable.

—Yo no... —Bella abrió los ojos al sentir la voz del chico. Levantó la cabeza para intentar verlo, pero lo único que podía divisar era su figura acostada en la rama del árbol—. Yo no quise... ser... tan grosero —comentó casi en un susurro.

Nuevamente el silencio. Eso era una disculpa. Vaya. Bella sonrió tontamente, ese era el efecto que últimamente el chico causaba en ella. Una risa tonta, infantil, soñadora... Como si al verlo y al escucharlo fuera transportada hacia otro mundo, a otro lugar muy lejos.

—No tienes que disculparte... eso ya no importa —respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera. En verdad, ya no le importaba.

Edward se sorprendió de que pudiera ser cierto. A ella no le importaba, definitivamente no le importaba. Bajó la vista y solo vio su cabeza agachada. Definitivamente ella era diferente, no podía explicarse el porqué, pero sabía que Bella no era como todas. Era muy distinta y eso... le agradaba. Sonrió complacido y bajó del árbol con mucha agilidad. Se agachó delante de ella y la miró a los ojos con suma tranquilidad.

—Entonces... todo está bien, ¿cierto? —consultó a modo de confirmación.

—Claro —Bella extendió su dedo pequeño y lo miró expectante. Edward bajó la vista hacia el dedo de Bella y levantó la vista con el ceño fruncido, confundido. Ella sonreía animada y alegre—. ¿Amigos? —preguntó.

Él extendió su dedo pequeño también y lo aferró al de ella, impaciente. ¿Una promesa? ¿De eso se trataba?

—Amigos —asintió.

El timbre sonó y ambos levantaron la vista. Nuevamente el tiempo se les pasó volando. Se levantaron como dos rayos y se miraron. Comenzaron a caminar rápidamente hacia el salón cada uno en sus pensamientos. Era tan... extraño. De pronto, eran amigos.

.:.

—¡Rosalie! —gritó la castaña mientras alcanzaba a su amiga.

—¡Al fin! Siempre tan puntual, mi querida amiga —comentó la rubia con un tono de sarcasmo.

—Lo siento, mi despertador no sonó... —se disculpó.

—No importa. ¿Cómo estás, Bella?

—Hola, Emmett, muy bien. ¿Qué tal tú?

—Excelente, no podría estar mejor —comentó mientras que abrazaba a Rosalie.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron. Ya habían pasado cinco meses. Rosalie y Emmett se habían puesto de novios, pero eso sí, Emmett no dejaba de hablar con chicas lindas y gritar cosas cada vez que las veía pasar. Rosalie lo golpeaba, le gritaba, Emmett le pedía disculpas y luego se arreglaban. Era siempre igual pero, a pesar de eso, estaban muy bien. Se sentía muy feliz por ellos, aunque siempre tenía que aguantar verlos abrazarse y besarse delante de ella, cosa que no le molestaba, pero la hacía sentir de más. Rió internamente por el pensamiento. Le resultaba divertido salir con sus amigos y compartir tiempo con ellos, sobre todo ahora que todo estaba muy bien.

—Disculpen la tardanza, rompí mi despertador.

La voz de Edward los hizo darse vuelta. El chico se veía bastante relajado a pesar de todo y parecía estar muy animado el día de hoy. Todos rieron y Emmett se acercó a él golpeándolo en un hombro. El joven le dedicó una mirada asesina a la que Emmett no hizo mucho caso.

—Eres una bestia. ¿Por qué rompiste tu despertador?

—Solo lo golpeé, no pensé que fuera tan frágil —comentó molesto.

—Aún así sigues siendo un animal —rió Emmett.

—Y tú eres un idiota mujeriego.

—Idiota no —corrigió el chico de ojos marrones.

—¿Acaso mujeriego sí? —desafió Rosalie con una mirada asesina.

—Nooooo, Rosie, cariñito, mal interpretaste.

—Sí, seguro... —dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

—Emmett, eres un baboso —se quejó Rosalie dándole la espalda.

—No, osita, no es así...

Ambos se pusieron a discutir nuevamente. Edward los miró rendido y se acercó a Bella que los miraba divertida.

—Hola, Bells —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Ed. ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Mejor? —preguntó ella un poco preocupada.

—¡Hmpf! Claro que estoy bien. ¿Cuándo me has visto mal?

—¿Ayer?

—Tonterías.

Bella suspiró. En esos cinco meses, Edward y ella se habían hecho muy unidos. Compartían la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y hablaban mucho. Se podía decir que se hicieron grandes amigos y que se divertían cada vez que estaban juntos, eso sí, mientas no pelearan. A decir verdad, su relación había crecido bastante y ambos tenían la suficiente confianza para hablar de lo que sea con el otro. Eso les agradaba a ambos y se sentían muy cómodos estando juntos.

—Claro, como digas —se burló ella mientras que le palmeaba el hombro.

—¡Oye! —gritó Edward apretando el puño al darse cuenta del tono de burla de la chica.

—Ya dejen de pelear, ustedes dos —dijo Rosalie.

—¿Alguien pidió tu consejo? —desafió Edward observándola.

—Mi consejo siempre es bien recibido.

—En tus sueños.

—Eres un... malcriado —sentenció la rubia con la mano en puño.

—¡¿A quién le dices malcriado?

—Bella, me llevaré a Rosalie antes de que esto empeore —sonrió Emmett mientras que tomaba a su novia por los hombros y la arrastraba lejos del alcance de Edward y sus palabras.

—Edward, ya se fue Rosalie, no sigas hablando solo —rió la joven mientras que se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

Él la miró por un segundo y la siguió desde no muy lejos. Ambos caminaban sin mucho que decir. Esos silencios también eran muy comunes en ellos, y no les molestaban, porque estaban acostumbrados y, a veces, les agradaba, porque significaba que no siempre necesitaban las palabras para poder comunicarse. Bella paró de caminar y se sentó en un banco, mientras que Edward se paró a su lado.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó ella.

—¿Y bien qué? —repitió él, sorprendido.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer?

¿Debía decirle? Bajó su rostro apenas y se sintió impotente. No, definitivamente no le diría. No ahora. Alzó la mirada dorada con mucho orgullo y la observó riendo. La chica abrió los ojos sin comprender cuál era la gracia, era una pregunta seria. En verdad había estado preocupada por él y el muy tonto sólo se reía.

—No fue nada, sólo... uno de esos momentos en los que uno se siente mal sin motivo, supongo que sabes de que hablo —dijo sin mucho interés.

—Ah... ¿Sólo eso? ¿Estás seguro? —insistió. Tenía la impresión de que le estaba ocultando algo.

—Sí, si hubiera algo más, te lo diría. Ya sabes... —animó.

—De acuerdo... Confío en lo que me dices.

Nuevamente el silencio. Edward respiró hondo y se sentó al lado de la chica sin mucho que decir. Estaba nervioso, sentía que su corazón latía con violencia, casi sin dejarlo respirar. Bufó un poco molesto y se revolvió inquieto en su sitio. La joven lo miró de reojo sin comprender qué era lo que sucedía con él, estaba actuando de una forma muy extraña. Muy evasiva y nerviosa, casi se diría que algo lo estaba perturbando terriblemente, aunque no podía imaginar que es lo que era. De pronto, Edward ladeó el rostro y la miró seriamente. Bella sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y que su respiración se volvía dificultosa. Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba un poco mareada, perderse en aquellos ojos color fuego, era como un sueño imposible de describir.

—¿Sucede algo, Edward? —preguntó nerviosa, casi sin poder hablar.

Silencio. La estaba matando. Iba a decir algo, pero lo vio titubear, se detuvo expectante a lo que el chico iba a decirle. Pero nuevamente, más silencio. ¿Podía existir algo más doloroso que eso? No creía. Edward sabía como desesperarla y esa era una de sus maneras más exitosas, hacerla esperar, desear, casi rogar por algo que ni ella misma sabía que era. Lo miró, perdiéndose nuevamente en aquella hermosa mirada. Era un sueño, un encanto del cual no podía, ni quería despertar. Se sentía atrapada entre sus redes, casi como una tonta.

—Bella... —llamó él con su dulce voz, única en todo el mundo, lo que hizo que despertara en un segundo, volviendo su mirada ansiosa al muchacho que tenía enfrente y que lucía bastante inquieto y nervioso. Ese no era el Edward que estaba acostumbrada a ver, no era el mismo chico con el que siempre hablaba y se reía hasta el cansancio, no. Era alguien diferente. Se movió inquieta en su lugar, esperando. Silencio. Ya no podía soportarlo más.

—¿Sí?

—Yo... quiero decirte que...

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Hola, tanto tiempo!

¡Estoy viva! Lamento toda esta tardanza, es que tengo grandes noticias: ¡me he mudado! De Madrid me he venido hasta Barcelona, y para los que ya hayan vivido esta experiencia saben lo que se siente un nuevo hogar, un ambiente... En fin, además mi computadora ha estado infectada por un virus durante toda esta semana. ¡Maldito Ares! Pero ya, aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo, renovada y algo... incómoda (mi nueva cama huele raro, enserio). Ah, por cierto, Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan tiene nuevo Facebook, podrán encontrarlo en mi perfil. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	7. La Verdad de Edward

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y esta historia es de xkagome (Inuyasha).

**

* * *

Capítulo 7: La Verdad de Edward**

—¡Bella!

Un pequeño niño de ojos negros se lanzó a los brazos de la chica y sonrió ampliamente. Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos. Edward bufó y se levantó molesto.

—Hola, Jake —saludó Bella sonriéndole.

—Hola, Edward —dijo el pequeño dedicándole una sonrisa al joven de ojos dorados que le respondió con una mirada casi asesina—. Creo que no estás de humor... ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?

—No te preocupes, Jake, no pasó nada —respondió Bella.

Edward volvió a bufar y comenzó a caminar. La chica y el pequeño se levantaron y lo siguieron. Jacob hablaba animadamente, sin embargo, Bella pensaba muy concentrada en lo que había pasado unos minutos antes de que el pequeño llegara.

—_Bella..._

—_¿Sí?_

—_Yo... quiero decirte que..._

¿Qué es lo que iba a decirle? ¿Acaso...? Lo miró caminando delante suyo, inmutable, como siempre. Se sonrojó con solo pensarlo. Intentó calmarse. Estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado. Sentía que su corazón corría una loca carrera y que no podía detenerlo y volverlo a la normalidad.

—¿Bella, te encuentras bien? —preguntó de pronto el pequeño.

Edward se detuvo y ladeó el rostro y la observó con detenimiento. Ella lo miró apenas y luego bajó la vista hacia Jacob, le sonrió y asintió levemente. Él mantuvo la vista fija en ella, sin ser capaz de decir nada.

Estaba tan molesto, tan... irritado por la presencia del niño. Hastiado apresuró el paso. La tarde transcurrió de forma normal, tranquila y nada parecía estar fuera de su lugar, a diferencia de lo que Bella pensaba. Edward se veía relajado, casi ausente. Se sintió un poco culpable por eso, tendría que haberle dicho a Jacob que estaban hablando de algo. Aunque, si era algo verdaderamente importante, Edward volvería a mencionarlo, ¿cierto?

.:.

Se recostó cansada, hacía bastante frío y se sentía casi agotada. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el techo, como si esperara algo. Suspiró casi sin comprender su propio corazón. Estaba tan... agotada. Cerró sus ojos casi sin darse cuenta.

Había un leve murmullo cerca de su oído. Frunció el ceño levemente y se despertó casi sobresaltada. Ladeó el rostro y se sorprendió al verlo ahí sentado en el suelo, justo a un costado de su cama. Lo miró fijamente sin comprender, casi absorta.

—E... Edward —musitó.

—Necesito que hablemos —sentenció de forma gutural.

Ella se sentó mientras que él permaneció inmóvil en su sitio. Se miraron y hubo un largo rato de silencio que fue bastante incómodo. Edward suspiró y se relajó bastante, al menos, eso notó ella. Volvió a levantar la vista y sus ojos se veían más tranquilos, cálidos, como siempre.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward? Ya es muy tarde y...

—Vine a disculparme.

—¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendida la joven.

—Por todo... Desde que nos conocimos... yo siempre fui muy grosero contigo, me comporté de una forma absurda y muy torpe, egoísta e impulsiva, pero... no era mi intención, lo juro... Fue solo... una forma de... protegerme y protegerte.

—¿Ah? ¿De protegernos? ¿De qué? —dijo sin comprender.

Edward tomó aire y suspiró, como si fuera doloroso. Bella lo observó atentamente, esperando. Él alzó la vista y mantuvo su mirada clavada en la de ella.

—Bella... yo... es... —bajó la vista sin ser capaz de continuar. Bella lo observó sin comprender. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que él fue capaz de volver a hablar—. Es culpa mía... de mi torpeza...

—Anda, Edward, cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—Todo comenzó dos años atrás...

_El sol era casi cegador y el calor era bastante insoportable. Ocultó su rostro bajo una gorra y salió de su casa. Se sentía bastante inquieto y sobre todo muy nervioso. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a un parque y entonces fue ahí donde la vio. Sus cabellos rubios se movían junto con el viento. Sus miradas se cruzaron y él sonrió complacido._

—_Edward —sonrió la joven._

—_Tanya —contestó él devolviéndole la sonrisa—. ¿Hace mucho que me esperas?_

—_No, de hecho, acabo de llegar._

—_Mejor así, no me hubiera perdonado hacerte esperar —comentó sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas._

—_Siempre tan detallista —rió la chica._

_Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano y disfrutando del día a pesar del calor._

No sabía el motivo, pero por alguna razón aquella escena la hizo estremecerse. Se sentía herida, muy mal, como si de pronto su mundo se hubiera derrumbado de la forma más horrible. Intentó esconder la tristeza de su rostro, aunque sabía que era imposible.

—Tanya... era... como mi mejor amiga, era todo lo que yo podría haber querido para mí, ¿sabes? Es como si de pronto me hubiera encontrado con la otra parte que me hacía falta —confesó.

—Ya veo...

—Estuvimos juntos por más de un año... Todo marchaba perfectamente, de manera casi mágica... No podía estar más a gusto con ella, era... mi vida... Hasta que...

Su voz se volvió sombría, apagada y sus ojos escondieron ese brillo que lo caracterizaba. Apretó el puño con fuerza y tomó aire dándose valor, como si estuviera muriendo por dentro.

—_Tanya... ¿Qué demonios me estás diciendo? —preguntó casi sin comprender._

—_Lo mismo que oíste antes... Ya no te quiero, no eres para mí... Además, Demetri parece ser mucho más hombre que tú —dijo la mujer sin mucha importancia._

_El joven de ojos dorados golpeó la mesa con una fuerza casi demoníaca. Sus ojos parecían dos llamas de fuego y Tanya lo observó un poco asustada ante esa reacción._

—_No te atrevas... Si yo... Si yo mismo no te hubiera visto con él, ¿jamás ibas a decírmelo? —bramó casi fuera de sí._

—_No quería herirte._

—_¡No seas cínica!_

—_Lo siento, Edward, pero esto ya no funciona —dijo ella._

_Tanya tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la puerta de manera fría. Dejando al joven sin palabras. Él la observaba de forma neutra, aún no podía creer que lo que estuviera pasando fuera real. No podía ser posible que ella..._

—_Tanya... —llamó casi en modo de súplica. Ella volteó para mirarlo de una forma bastante ausente—. ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que nos prometimos? ¿Nuestro amor? ¿Nuestros proyectos? —comentó dolido._

—_Sin amor no existe nada —fue su respuesta._

—_Pero... yo te amo... Tú... eres mi vida, mi todo, mi mundo, no soy nada sin ti... Lo sabes..._

—_Se acabó, Edward, supéralo._

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras. La joven cerró la puerta del departamento y se fue. Desapareció y junto con ella todas las esperanzas de volver a ser alguien, de ser una persona, de sentirse completo._

—Yo... lo siento —murmuró ella sin saber que decir, dolida.

—Ya no importa —respondió él sin ánimo.

De pronto sintió un leve calor que cubría su cuerpo. Bajó la vista y vio a Bella, lo estaba abrazando. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y sintió que su corazón casi se salía de su pecho. Llevó una mano a la espalda de la chica correspondiendo el abrazo tan cálido que ella le estaba brindando. De alguna forma, se sentía aliviado, tranquilo, como si todos aquellos sentimientos horribles que hasta hace unos minutos tenía se hubieran ido... gracias a ella. Cerró sus ojos aspirando el dulce aroma del perfume que ella llevaba. Suspiró muy cerca de su oído, cosa que causó un temblor en Bella.

—Gracias —susurró.

—Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo —contestó ella.

**

* * *

Continuará...**

Un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno para ustedes, amigos. Espero que les esté gustando la trama; en mi opinión es muy buena. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones sobre ella, y de paso algún pequeño animo dedicado a la escritora ;)

Para los que me siguen en **La Mejor Apuesta de mi Vida**, esta vez de verdad falta poco para una actualización. Además de que hace cinco minutos me di cuenta de que al último capítulo que subí le falta más de la mitad de su contenido, cosa rara ya que recuerdo bien haberlo subido entero. Ya qué, tendré que hacerlo de nuevo O.o

¿Cómo se tomará Bella la confesión de Edward? ¿Qué rumbo tomará su relación? ¡¿QUÉ TIENE QUE VER JACOB EN TODO ESTO? Ya lo sabrán :D

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	8. Luz

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, mientras que el fic le pertenece a xkagome (Inuyasha).

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Luz**

Se sentó aburrido en la ventana mirando la lluvia que caía con insistencia. Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había sido tan torpe? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza ocultando parte de su rostro, estaba frustrado. Aunque, también había sido un alivio poder hablar de aquello que tanto lo atormentaba. No había sido tan malo después de todo. Aún recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—_Yo... lo siento._

—_Ya no importa..._

Y luego, aquel abrazo tan... cálido. Había sido algo que lo había calmado por completo, lo había relajado, lo había hecho olvidar aquel dolor que en esos momentos sentía. Se sintió tan acompañado, tan querido... Como si de pronto, nada en el mundo importara más que ese abrazo.

—_Gracias..._

—_Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo._

Es cierto, él podía contar con ella. Podía confiar en que su amiga iba a estar en todo momento para él. Lo sabía. Un momento. ¿Su amiga? Bella era su... ¿amiga? Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en la cornisa en la cual estaba sentado. Se quedó pensativo por unos largos minutos. Las gotas que mojaron su rostro lo despertaron de su ensueño, seguía lloviendo y parecía aumentar la intensidad. De pronto vio una figura que se acercaba a su casa.

—¡Bella! —gritó.

—¿Ah?

Bella abrió los ojos horrorizada cuando lo vio saltar de la ventana desde un primer piso. Su corazón paró de latir. Al instante lo vio venir hacia ella con suma rapidez. Lo miró asombrada. Era bastante atrevido. Frunció el ceño molesta por haberla hecho preocupar. ¿No sabía que se podía lastimar saltando así?

—¡Te vas a mojar! —dijo en tono en molesto el chico.

—¡Y tú te vas a romper todo si sigues saltando como mono! —contestó ella de igual forma.

—¿Cómo mono? ¿Acaso me llamaste mono?

—Sí... ¡mono!

Ambos se miraron de forma desafiante y con el ceño fruncido. De pronto un auto pasó y un gran charco de agua se levantó en el aire. Edward y Bella ladearon el rostro y parecía como si de pronto todo pasara en cámara lenta. El agua los mojó de pies a cabeza.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Edward.

—¡Ay, no! Todo lo que llevo en la bolsa va a mojarse.

—Vamos.

Edward la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta el interior de la casa. Abrió la puerta y la obligó a entrar. Luego cerró y la dejó parada del lado de adentro. Bella lo vio desaparecer escaleras arriba y al instante regresar con una toalla en la mano la cual le extendió.

—Gracias.

—Será mejor que te saques eso... o vas a enfermarte —comentó.

Bella enrojeció de manera brutal al escucharlo. Bajó la mirada y le devolvió la toalla avergonzada. Estaba loco, no pensaba quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar... con él.

—Descuida, ya me voy...

—¡No te vas a ir a ningún lado en esas condiciones! Anda, ten —le extendió unos pantalones y una remera—, y no te niegues —sentenció mientras que se marchaba.

Bella entró al baño y se sacó sus ropas completamente mojadas y se puso lo que Edward le había dado. Se miró al espejo y torció la boca. ¡Eran prendas enormes! Suspiró y recogió lo que era de ella. Abrió la puerta y caminó hasta la cocina. El joven estaba preparando algo. Lo miró sin comprender.

—¿Edward?

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Té, café, chocolate? —Bella iba a hablar pero él la interrumpió—. Cierto, te gusta el chocolate, siéntate.

Sin poder discutirle más nada se sentó. El chico le acercó el chocolate y luego salió de la cocina. Ella mantuvo la taza caliente entre sus manos. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy nerviosa. Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Pasaron unos minutos y lo vio volver. Ahora llevaba puestos unos jeans un tanto rotos y una remera bastante larga.

—Edward, será mejor que me vaya, de seguro voy a molestar a tus padres si me quedo mucho tiempo —se excusó la chica.

—No te preocupes, no hay nadie y llegarán tarde —contestó sin darle mucha importancia al tema—. Además, tu ropa aún no se secó.

Bella se quedó pensativa con la vista fija en el chocolate caliente. Edward la observó de reojo, se notaba que ella estaba nerviosa. Bebió un poco de su café y se estiró en la silla con bastante pereza. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Esos silencios siempre eran comunes entre ellos, pero les agradaban a pesar de todo.

—Edward...

—¿Hmm? —fue su única contestación.

—¿Por qué... me contaste eso anoche? —preguntó de pronto.

Edward se quedó sin movimiento alguno. Intentó relajarse y carraspeó algo inquieto. Sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los de ella, que lo observaban con mucha intriga.

—Verás... Es que yo... necesitaba decírtelo.

—Pero... dijiste que algo que... aún no me has aclarado —desvió ella.

—¿Qué? —preguntó nervioso. Parecía que estaba acorralado. Ella se había dado cuenta.

—Me pediste perdón... por las veces que me trataste mal... pero dijiste que era para... protegernos. ¿Por qué? ¿De qué?

—Es que yo... ya lo sabía.

—¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Saber qué?

Bella cada vez se sentía más confundida. No entendía que estaba pasando, parecía como si él le estuviera escondiendo algo. Pero... ¿qué? ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? Se sintió herida ante ese pensamiento.

—Bella, yo...

—Vaya.

Ambos se giraron para ver a un hombre de cabellos rubios parado en la puerta. Edward frunció el ceño y bufó molesto. Bella lo observó con detenimiento. Era un poco más alto que Edward y sus cabellos eran casi amarillos. No se parecían en casi nada, sobre todo porque ese hombre daba un aspecto más tranquilo, una seriedad bastante particular. Lo único que tenían en común... eran sus ojos dorados. Se sintió incómoda ante esa situación.

—Jasper... ¿Que acaso no ibas a llegar más tarde? —preguntó Edward molesto.

—Es mi casa, puedo llegar cuando quiera... ¿no? —respondió el otro dirigiendo una mirada hacia Bella, que en seguida bajó la vista avergonzada.

—Edward... será mejor que me vaya.

—No... —se quejó Edward como un niño pequeño y una voz que se parecía a un terciopelo.

—Se ha hecho tarde —insistió ella.

—De acuerdo, pero te llevo.

—No, estoy bien así, enserio —la chica se levantó rápidamente y recogió sus cosas—. Me cambio y...

—No importa, puedes quedártelas...

Bella sonrió de manera conciliadora. Edward la acompañó hasta la puerta y se quedaron parados de forma tonta, sin ser capaces de saludarse o hablarse.

—Nos vemos.

Rápidamente ella depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico y se fue como un rayo. Edward la observó irse con una pena muy grande. Sentía un vacío enorme. Nuevamente había fallado... Era un fracasado. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y apoyó la cabeza en la madera, cerró sus ojos y suspiró cansado. Esto se estaba volviendo una tortura.

—Siento haber arruinado tu diversión.

La voz irritable de su hermano lo hizo despertar. Abrió sus ojos y frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo sus palabras. Ladeó el rostro y lo enfrentó casi con una mirada nula.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si hubiera sabido que estabas con una chica no hubiera venido... Al menos pagaste, ¿cierto?

Sus ojos se volvieron dos llamas de fuego y apretó el puño con fuerza. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un golpe en la cara a su hermano. Lo miró con rencor, con odio. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de ella y de él? Claro, había olvidado que la única vida que conocía ese patán era la de usar a las mujeres como una diversión. Pero él no era así, era diferente.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ella no es ninguna de esas mujeres que tú sueles visitar! —bramó como un demonio.

Jasper se quedó inmóvil. Solo le devolvió una mirada fría, ausente, como de costumbre. Edward mantuvo la vista fija en ese hombre sin sentimientos. Pasó por su lado con orgullo y una vez que estaba por subir las escaleras ladeó el rostro para mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo.

—Y que sea la última vez que hablas así de ella... De lo contrario, la próxima vez terminarás con más de un golpe en el hospital —comentó con voz apagada mientras que subía.

Se encerró en su cuarto molesto. No iba a permitir que nadie hablara mal de ella. Jamás. Su vista dorada estaba fija en el techo. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, tenía que animarse y hablar con ella de una buena vez por todas. Tenía que ser sincero, abrir su corazón... Decirle que... la amaba con su vida. Suspiró cansado. Apretó el puño con fuerza. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser un hombre al que le costara tanto expresar sus sentimientos? Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Estaba decidido, se lo diría... Tenía que decirle que la amaba y que desde que llegó había sido una luz penetrando su oscuro corazón.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Este fic se está poniendo bastante interesante, ¿verdad? Espero que les esté gustando, aunque sé que les digo lo mismo cada vez que subo un capítulo. Les prometo subir tres capítulos hoy, como mínimo, para compensarlos. No me maten por tardar, este capítulo ya lo había adaptado hace mucho pero desapareció de mi computadora misteriosamente... Pero ya, es un placer hacerlo, para que todos los amantes de Twilight puedan leer esta historia de **xkagome**, a quien le agradezco por tenerme paciencia y no quitarme el permiso para subir su fic :D

Dejémonos de dramas y veamos que sucede con esta historia. ¿Qué dicen de la confesión de Edward? ¿Le dirá a Bella de sus sentimientos? ¿Ella sentirá lo mismo? ¿Qué sucederá con Jasper, el misterioso hermano de Edward, y su repentina entrada en la historia? Pronto lo descubrirán...

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	9. Verdades

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, mientras que esta historia es propiedad de xkagome (Inuyasha).

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Verdades**

Caminó decidido por las calles. Estaba cansado de esta situación. Llegó hasta la puerta de su casa y golpeó brutalmente. Esperó hasta que ella salió a atender, despreocupada, sin esperar a que fuera él quien estaba ahí parado. Lo miró sorprendida, sin poder creerlo. Él la tomó fuertemente de un brazo y la arrastró fuera de la casa.

—Edward, ¿qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

Él hizo caso omiso al pedido y ella y siguió caminando. Bella forcejeó, aunque le fue inútil, Edward era mucho más fuerte que ella y el agarre que mantenía sobre su brazo era demasiado. Finalmente se detuvo. Bella alzó la vista y se encontró que estaba de espaldas al sauce de su patio delantero. Frunció el ceño y levantó el dedo dispuesta a reprochar al chico por su actitud tan descuidada y grosera.

—No digas nada... No hoy...

Edward se dio vuelta y camino hasta ella. Puso ambos brazos encerrando a Bella, atrapándola. Ella lo observó sin comprender y sus mejillas se ruborizaron terriblemente al notar la cercanía en la cual se encontraban en ese momento. Sus ojos castaños buscaban alguna explicación en los dorados del chico, pero lo único que obtenía era más confusión.

—E-Edward…

—Shh... Sólo... déjame...

El joven acercó su rostro de forma suave, tranquila, lenta al de ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, disfrutando de cada movimiento. La chica cerró sus ojos sintiéndose tonta, tomó aire y sentía que sus piernas temblaban terriblemente, parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Edward suspiró muy cerca de su rostro, tanto que ella pudo sentirlo. La mano de Edward se movió de forma casi imperceptible hasta su rostro. Tomó su mejilla suavemente, de manera tierna, dulce.

—No sabes cuanto esperé por esto... No te imaginas como estoy ahora... Lo único que quiero es decirte que no puedo evitar esto que pasa... No puedo evitar amarte con locura... Desde el primer día que te vi, desde el primer segundo que escuché tu voz, no hice más que caer rendido a tus pies... Quería evitarlo, no quería volver a sufrir, ni tampoco me iba a permitir herirte, pero lo único que hice fue incrementar esto hasta la locura y ahora te juro que no... No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, no puedo dejar de querer estar contigo, Bella —sus ojos dorados se abrieron y se clavaron en los castaños de ella—, no puedo dejar de amarte.

Sin dejarla decir algo, se acercó y rozó sus labios de forma suave. Ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica en sus cuerpos. Bella sintió que casi perdía la razón. ¿Acaso eso era... real? De todas formas, no le importaba. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel cálido beso que el chico le estaba brindando. Edward acercó su cuerpo al de ella, hasta quedar pegados y ahora su otra mano también se dirigió a la mejilla de la chica. Bella llevó ambas manos a la espalda del chico y lo rodeó en un cálido abrazo. Era todo tan mágico. El chico sonrió complacido, estaba feliz, estaba en el cielo, definitivamente...No conocía nada mejor. Profundizó el beso de forma apasionada, sintiendo que necesitaba hacerlo. No podía separarse, estaban tan a gusto, era como un sueño hecho realidad. De pronto ambos levantaron la cabeza hacia el cielo. Lluvia. Se estaban mojando. Sonrieron como dos niños y él volvió a besarla. No podía evitarlo, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Finalmente ella puso sus dos manos en el pecho del chico alejándolo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó asustado de que hubiera cometido un error.

—Déjame respirar... —se burló la chica.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó con fuerza. Bella acomodó su rostro en su hombro, sintiendo el calor de los brazos del chico. Suspiró de forma tonta, enamorada. El chico sintió de pronto el loco latir de su propio corazón, ella era capaz de despertar en él los más locos sentimientos.

—Te amo... —musitó cerca de su oído.

Bella abrió los ojos y se separó enseguida de él. Lo miró sorprendida ante las palabras del chico, él le devolvió la mirada, una mirada cálida, segura, sincera. Sin pensarlo se acercó a él y lo besó. Edward se quedó inmóvil al darse cuenta que había sido ella la que lo había besado. Rió entre sus labios y correspondió feliz al cariño de la chica. Su mano esta vez se enredó en los cabellos castaños de Bella, mientras que la otra se ocupaba de darle pellizcos en la espalda. Bella se quejó y él le besó el cuello.

—Eso dolió —dijo molesta.

—Me encanta cuando te enojas, tonta —respondió Edward acercándose a su oído—. ¿Me amas? —preguntó casi suplicante mientras que se detenía y la observaba fijamente.

—¿Qué pregunta tonta es esa? —contrarrestó ella—. Por supuesto que te amo, yo... no lo sabía... hasta hoy.

Edward la miró sorprendido. A pesar de que estaban mojados y era de noche, sus ojos dorados seguían brillando como dos llamas de fuego capaz de abrigar en el día más frío.

—¿No lo sabías hasta hoy?

—Creo... que siempre lo supe, pero... no creía que tú fueras capaz de corresponderme, por eso... ocultaba ese sentimiento...

—¿De verdad pensaste que yo podría ser capaz de perderte?

Ella levantó la vista y él le sonrió de forma seductora, burlona. Bella rió y se abrazó a su cuello fuertemente. Edward la sintió llorar en su hombro. La alejó preocupado y la miró, secó sus lágrimas y llevó una mano a su mentón para alzar su vista.

—¿Qué pasa? —el corazón se le oprimió al verla así.

—Es que... no puedo creer que me ames. Es... tonto.

—¿Tonto? en todo caso es... irracional. ¿No crees? —corrigió.

—Puede ser...

Sonrió nuevamente y la abrazó con fuerza. No quería dejarla ir, no podía. Si ella se iba, su vida se iría con ella. Era increíble pensar que la amara de manera tan loca, de manera tan enferma, de una manera tan pura, tan hermosa. Suspiró feliz sintiéndola temblar debajo de sus brazos. Un amor que jamás se rompería, jamás. De eso estaba seguro, porque... podía jurar por su vida de que ellos irían más allá de todo, de los tiempos, de los problemas, de todo y de todos. Apoyó su cabeza en los cabellos de la chica y aspiró su dulce aroma. Dulce, como ella. ¿Sería posible amar tanto a una persona? ¿Sería posible? Ahora no le cabía duda de que todo lo que había pasado antes fue solo un capricho, porque jamás, él estaba seguro de que jamás había sentido eso que sentía por Bella, por Tanya.

—Bella... no me dejes nunca.

Ella se sorprendió ante el pedido del chico. Lo miró a los ojos, ojos que en ese momento demostraban cierto temor a perderla, a ser abandonado. Sonrió dulcemente.

—Jamás, nunca... te lo juro.

—Gracias —dijo él agradecido—. Dí mi nombre —rogó.

—Edward.

Él cerró sus ojos. Cuando ella mencionaba su nombre, era capaz de todo, de recobrar fuerzas, de suprimir todo lo malo, era capaz de sonreír, de sentir que había esperanza, era capaz de todo.

—Otra vez.

—Edward, Edward, Edward —rió la chica mientras que enroscaba su dedo en uno de sus cabellos.

—Tonta —murmuró sonriendo. Ambos rieron como dos niños bajo la lluvia. Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera de la protección de las hojas del sauce—. Anda.

La tomó de ambas manos y comenzó a saltar con ella. Giraban y giraban en círculos, riendo, disfrutando del hecho de poder estar juntos. De pronto él la soltó e hizo una reverencia, Bella le devolvió la formalidad y él se acercó poniendo una mano en su espalda y tomando una de ella. Bella lo imitó, y comenzaron a dar vueltas. La chica se soltó y comenzó a correr huyendo de él, y el chico comenzó a perseguirla alrededor del sauce. De pronto se resbaló y cayó al suelo, mojándose completamente. Bella estalló en carcajadas.

—¡No te burles! —se quejó el chico, que intentó pararse y se volvió a caer.

—Es que... —no podía hablar, se reía tanto que le dolía la panza—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó acercándose.

—¡Hmpf! ¡Claro que sí! —contestó de forma orgullosa.

Bella extendió su mano y él la tomó, para luego jalarla y hacerla caer al suelo junto a él. Bella le golpeó el pecho molesta y él rió fuertemente. La empujó y ella se mojó más de lo que estaba. Volvió a reír como un niño pequeño y se levantó rápidamente extendiendo ambas manos, las cuales Bella tomó. Él la levantó de un solo impulso hasta tenerla firme en su pecho. Ella se abrazó a él ocultando su rostro.

—Gracias —susurró.

—¿Hmm? —él escondió su rostro en el cuello de la chica.

Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que Edward la tomó en brazos. Ella pegó un grito y lo miró ofendida. Él rió burlonamente y comenzó saltar con ella. Bella se abrazó a su cuello gritando a cada salto que el chico daba, por el contrario, él reía a carcajadas.

—¡Edward! —se quejó.

—Que no te de miedo, no voy a soltarte, tonta —aseguró.

—Ya lo sé, ¡pero me mareo!

—Vamos adentro, de lo contrario vas a enfermarte. Y lo que menos quiero ahora es eso, quiero tenerte sana para que estés solo para mí —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Pero tengo amigos y familia, además —respondió sarcásticamente.

—Cuando yo diga, podrás dedicarles tiempo a ellos —corrigió.

—Pero...

—Shh —Edward colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la chica—, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de eso vida, ahora solo vamos adentro, hace frío y quiero comer... Porque me vas a invitar a cenar, ¿cierto?

—Ehh... —Bella lo observó. Vaya chico—. De acuerdo, no hay nadie en casa y, la verdad, no me gusta mucho estar sola.

—Descuida, te haré compañía hasta que vuelva tu familia —dijo robándole un beso y corriendo al interior de la casa.

—¡Espera! —gritó la chica mientras que lo seguía.

Estaba feliz, al fin estaba feliz. Su vida estaba completa, sentía que todo tenía sentido y que de ahora en más, nada podría ser mejor que estar con ella todos los días de su vida. Rió de solo pensar en la idea de compartir el resto de su existencia con Bella, eso era lo que más deseaba en este mundo. Ahora su existencia, tenía sentido.

.:.

—¿Lo filmaste?

—¡Claro! ¿No fue lo más tierno del mundo?

—Sí, claro...

—Pero... ¡Saca tu mano de ahí ahora mismo! —cachetazo.

—Lo siento, Rosie, no pude contenerme, es que...

—Es que nada... Pervertido... —

Rosalie se levanta y se va. Emmett se queda sentado en el suelo con la filmadora y llorando.

—¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que dejen que mi espíritu sea libre?

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Oh, por Dios, amo este capítulo! Aunque ya la he leído muchas veces, esta parte de la historia siempre logra que mis manos tiemblen y me ponga a dar chillidos de emoción. ¿No les sucede a ustedes algo parecido?

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo del día, y ha llegado el momento que, creo yo, todos estábamos esperando (más bien, todas). Ahora me pondré a adaptar el décimo capítulo, ¡no se levanten de su silla!

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	10. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra mentora, Stephenie Meyer, mientras que esta hermosa historia es de xkagome (Inuyasha).

Mensaje: Bueno, aquí les dejo el décimo capítulo, el tercero del día. Espero que les guste tanto como me gusta a mí. Pues... ¡aquí vamos!

**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Recuerdos**

El despertador sonó con insistencia. Ella lo apagó casi de un manotazo. Se incorporó apenas y se frotó los ojos. ¿Había sido un sueño? Todo aquello... lo vivido con Edward. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con que estaba sola. Se levantó pesadamente y se cambió, por primera vez, tenía tiempo para llegar a la escuela tranquilamente. Bajó las escaleras. Saludó a su familia y salió de la casa.

Se sentía desilusionada, ese sueño había sido tan... hermoso. Bajó el rostro sintiéndose tonta. Era una ilusa. ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar que Edward se fijaría en alguien tan torpe como ella? No tenía sentido. Siguió caminando hasta divisar a lo lejos la escuela. Suspiró. De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de los hombros y la besaba. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y lo vio. Edward la miraba sonriente. Lo observó sin comprender lo que sucedía.

—¿Estas bien, amor? —preguntó preocupado.

—No... ¿No fue un sueño?

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Un sueño? ¿De qué hablas?

Ella se quedó pensativa y luego sonrió ampliamente. No había sido un sueño, claro que no. Lo abrazó fuertemente y luego le dio un beso. Él sonrió contento y la abrazó por la espalda, levantándola un poco del suelo. Ambos rieron, y él la bajó para mirarla fijamente.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Es que yo... —Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Él le tomó el rostro y lo alzó delicadamente, para que sus miradas quedaran unidas en una sola—. Yo...

—Anda, dime. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —animó sonriéndole de forma cálida.

—Yo pensé que todo... había sido un sueño —confesó.

Edward la observó fijamente y su rostro se endureció. Permaneció serio por bastante tiempo y Bella se arrepintió de haberle contado lo que le sucedía, ahora se sentía tonta al mostrarle su inseguridad. Bajó el rostro y, de pronto, escuchó la risa estruendosa de Edward. Levantó la vista al instante y abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

—¿Un sueño? ¡Tienes una gran imaginación!

—Eres un tonto —se enojó ella golpeándole el pecho con fuerza, sabiendo de que no le hacía daño alguno.

—¿Por qué se te ocurrió pensar de que todo esto lo habías soñado? —preguntó intrigado.

—No, ahora no voy a decirte nada.

—Vamos, yo sé que me dirás.

—No te contaré nada, vas a burlarte —dijo con recelo.

—Prometo no hacerlo —aseguró poniendo una mano en su corazón.

—Es que... Estaba segura que era un sueño porque pensé que un chico como tú jamás iba a fijarse en alguien... como yo.

Ella se sintió avergonzada y nuevamente ocultó su mirada en el suelo. Él sonrió enternecido y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, la observó fijamente y la besó de una forma dulce, segura, protectora. Ella se dejó hacer y luego lo miró sin comprender muy bien.

—Tonta, ya te lo dije antes... Desde el primer día que te vi supe que tú serías alguien... importante en mi vida. Lo sabes y quiero que nunca se te olvide. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —musitó ella.

—Ahora quiero... quiero preguntarte —ella vio que las mejillas de Edward se sonrojaron un poco, cosa que le causó ternura. Se sintió conmovida y sonrió ampliamente—: ¿quieres... quieres ser mi novia? —preguntó casi en un susurro.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Por supuesto que sí... Yo no te lo había pedido antes... Pero creo que debemos dejar las cosas bien en claro si queremos comenzar algo... Por eso quiero saber si tú...

No pudo decir más nada. Bella selló sus labios y él correspondió, primero sorprendido y después complacido por la reacción de la chica. Ella se separó y Edward apoyó su frente en la de ella, sonriendo de forma infantil, de forma enamorada. Suspiró profundamente y aspiró el aroma de Bella, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en mantener su imagen grabada en su memoria, para no perderla nunca, para mantenerla de forma constante en su retina.

—Edward...

—Supongo que eso... ¿es un sí?

—Claro...

—Mmm... no sé si me quedó claro —bromeó el chico.

Ella le pegó en el hombro y se soltó de sus brazos para correr a toda prisa. Edward la miró sorprendido y después frunció el ceño y la siguió. No le costó trabajo alcanzarla y casi se podría decir que parecían dos niños jugando a la mancha. Reían y se pegaban entre ellos como dos pequeños. Finalmente la campana sonó, y comprendieron que era hora de irse a clase si no querían obtener un parte de retraso.

.:.

Las clases pasaron de forma tortuosa para ambos, que no dejaban de hacerse señas y pasarse cosas. Se reían bajito y se hacían gestos a mitad de las explicaciones de los profesores. Emmett y Rosalie los observaban sorprendidos por el repentino amor que ellos se mostraban. Edward le guiñó un ojo y Bella dibujó un corazón en su hoja, Emmett comenzó a reírse y simuló tocar un violín al cual el chico de ojos dorados respondió con una queja y dándose la vuelta apoyó su cabeza en su mano, terminando así cualquier tipo de contacto con ellos, como un nene caprichoso. Bella rodó los ojos y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana. El timbre sonó casi como un grito que todos esperaban escuchar. Se levantaron y junto con sus amigos salieron riendo y conversando de manera relajada. Rosalie y Emmett los felicitaron por su relación, aunque recibieron bastantes burlas de parte de Emmett que sacaba su violín imaginario a cada momento. Se despidieron, y Edward y Bella comenzaron a caminar de regreso a sus hogares.

La casa de Bella quedaba algunas cuadras antes que la de Edward, por lo que él solía acompañarla hasta que entrara.

—Oye...

—¿Hmm?

—Dime... ¿Puedes contarme más? —preguntó ella.

—¿Más? ¿De qué?

—Sobre... Tanya —respondió.

Edward se detuvo y, por un instante, hubo un silencio casi eterno para ella. Él la observó de forma muy seria, aún le costaba hablar de eso, pero tenía que hacerlo algún día, ¿no? Suspiró cansado y se sentó en uno de los escalones de una casa. Bella lo imitó y se quedó callada, esperando a que él comenzara a hablar. Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente, de forma cada vez más devastadora para la joven. Se sintió mal y casi quiso no haber preguntado acerca de eso. Pero ella... quería saber, tenía la extraña necesidad de conocer más acerca de esa historia, por alguna razón inexplicable, quería entender que era lo que había pasado.

—Como te dije antes... todo comenzó como hace dos años atrás. Tanya y yo nos conocimos en una fiesta —ella lo miró sorprendida y él sonrió—. Ya sé, yo no suelo ir a ese tipo de lugares, pero Emmett insistió, sobre todo porque Rosalie no parecía percatarse mucho de su presencia, así que pensó que tal vez lo mejor era comenzar algo con una persona nueva.

—Debí suponerlo —comentó ella burlonamente.

Edward sonrió divertido y ella se sintió bien al ver que por lo menos podía robar una sonrisa de aquel hermoso rostro que él poseía.

—Emmett conoció a una chica... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? —Edward bajó la cabeza intentando recordar. Se mantuvo en esa posición por varios minutos hasta que se levantó nuevamente—. Kate, creo... En fin, ella era una gran amiga de Tanya, obviamente; Emmett comenzó a hablar con ella y como era de imaginarse, yo no tuve más opción que quedarme solo, esperando a que él pudiera cumplir su cometido. En fin... Tanya se acercó y tan solo me preguntó si era amigo de Emmett, ahí fue que... comenzamos a hablar.

—Una charla casual, entiendo.

—Así es, solo fue una charla casual, ahora pienso que tal vez... fue una excusa barata

—¿Excusa barata? —repitió ella sin comprender.

—Así es. Nos quedamos toda la noche hablando y cuando estábamos a punto de irnos, ella me dejó su número celular. Guardé ese papel en mi bolsillo y, sinceramente, había olvidado dónde lo había dejado. Pasaron varias semanas y un día, simplemente... lo encontré. No supe porque, pero le envié un mensaje de texto. Ella no respondió al instante, más bien se tardó varios días en responder... y cuando lo hizo solo puso un simple: "¿Quién eres?". En ese momento me reí, pero sinceramente, ahora me siento frustrado, ya que pienso... ¿A cuántos hombres les habrá dado su teléfono celular? En fin... Comenzamos a hablar por mensajes, luego por teléfono, hasta que comenzamos a salir... los dos solos.

Se detuvo y no pudo continuar. Bella apoyó una mano en su hombro y él suspiró. Le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba, pero por sobre todo, porque no quería decir algo que pudiera arruinar su relación con Bella. Apretó el puño con fuerza y tomó aire.

—¿Quieres continuar? —preguntó ella apenada.

—Claro, sólo... Dame un momento —suplicó él.

Mantuvieron un poco más de silencio en el cual Edward se dio valor para poder continuar. Bella apoyó su mano sobre la de él. Edward la aferró con fuerza, dándose valor a sí mismo por medio de su querida Bella.

—Si no quieres...

—Pasó mucho tiempo en el que seguimos saliendo juntos y... Pude descubrir en ella muchas cosas que jamás hubiera pensado descubrir en nadie... Nos llevábamos muy bien y hablábamos de muchas cosas todo el tiempo, éramos confidentes, no había secretos entre nosotros... Al menos eso pensaba yo...

—_Tanya, yo... quiero decirte que... siento algo muy fuerte por ti... Este sentimiento que tengo... me hace muy bien —comentó el chico con vergüenza._

—_Yo... iba a decirte lo mismo, Edward... Me enamoré de ti... Sinceramente... Te amo —respondió ella._

_Se acercó hasta el joven de manera sigilosa y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, acercando el suyo. Sus labios se rozaron de forma imperceptible, Edward cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel encanto, luego tomó su cuello y profundizó el beso. Los labios de Tanya eran muy dulces, se sentía tan bien. Su corazón no dejaba de latir y sentía que no podía existir algo así. Ella lo separó a duras penas y apoyó su rostro en el cuello de él. Edward la abrazó con fuerza._

—_Vaya... —murmuró él._

—_Te amo —dijo ella._

_Él la observó fijamente y se perdió en sus ojos cafés, sintiendo que se sonrojaba de forma casi arrebatadora al mirarla así de cerca. Verdaderamente, ella era... hermosa. Sintió un golpetear muy brusco en su pecho._

Torció su boca en disconformidad. Que ciego había sido. Los ojos de Tanya no se parecían en nada a los de Bella, los de ella eran tan cálidos, demostraban una sinceridad profunda y podía sentir a cada instante que ella no mentía cada vez que le hablaba. En cambio... los de Tanya siempre eran fríos, calculadores, jamás demostraban sentimiento alguno. Además, ahora comprendía que los labios de Bella parecían miel fresca a comparación de los de Tanya, los besos eran más románticos, llenos de sentimientos puros, verdaderos. Que equivocado había estado, en tantos aspectos. Suspiró y sintió la cabeza de Bella sobre su hombre. Ladeó el rostro y la observó.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hacerte hablar de esto... Es que yo... Quería saber más acerca de ti, de tus cosas, tu vida, los momentos felices... Pero también tus momentos tristes, tus fortalezas y debilidades.

—¡Hmpf! Yo no tengo debilidades —dijo con orgullo.

—Claro que no las tienes —respondió ella.

Edward sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza. Con ella, todo estaba bien. Era capaz de contarle el más negro de sus secretos, su peor miedo, la más horrible pesadilla y estar seguro de que todo podría desaparecer con tan solo un abrazo. Era sensacional sentirse así, de forma tan libre, tan pura, casi irreal. Sonrió, eso ya era común en él. No podía evitarlo, estar con Bella despertaba sus más dormidos sentimientos.

—Te amo... ¿Lo sabías? —preguntó.

—Creo que sí —rió ella.

—Hmm... Que nunca se te olvide... Bella... —tomó sus manos con firmeza y mantuvo sus ojos dorados clavados en los de ella—. Nunca, jamás dudes de que te amo y de mis sentimientos, pase lo que pase... no dejes que nada, ni nadie te haga creer lo contrario, aún cuando todo parezca estar en nuestra contra, jamás dudes de mi amor. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo juro —contestó—, solo si tu también.

—Lo juro yo también —rió el chico.

—Así me gusta.

Ambos rieron y ella volvió a recostar su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Era tan agradable estar así, sin presiones, sin tiempo, sin contradicciones, sin problemas que pudieran interponerse entre su amor. Eran felices, lo sabían. Habían nacido para estar juntos y eso nadie podía negarlo. Bella cerró sus ojos y lo escuchó murmurar cosas a su oído. Sonrió feliz de poder tener al amor de su vida justo a su costado. ¿Había algo mejor que eso? Edward la observó complacido, sintiendo que nada podía ser mejor. Había estado ciego y fue muy tonto e inocente de su parte pensar que lo que había vivido con Tanya no tenía comparación con nada. Estaba seguro que lo que sentía por Bella era lo más puro y hermoso del mundo y que nada se podía igualar al amor incomprensible que sentían. Esos recuerdos amargos que aún poseía... Tenía que sacarlos de su mente de alguna forma y estaba seguro de que con Bella a su lado, podría lograr eso y mucho más de lo que pensaba, porque eran dos enamorados, dos soñadores, dos almas unidas por un mismo sentimiento... el amor.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Ya! ¿Qué les parece?

Awww, este es uno de los capítulos más melositos, ¡cómo me encanta! Y ustedes, ¿qué opinan de él?

Bueno, me pondré a terminar de editar el quinto capítulo de **La Mejor Apuesta de mi Vida**, al menos hasta que mi amiga, dueña de la casa en la que me quedé hoy, me saque corriendo y me regañe por estar toda la tarde en su computadora :P

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	11. Tormenta

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, y esta es una historia original de xkagome (Inuyasha).

**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Tormenta**

La lluvia caía en forma de diluvio y el frío calaba hasta los huesos. Por suerte, habían llegado antes de que el tiempo se descompusiera de esa forma. Edward se sentó cómodamente en la silla de la cocina mientras que Bella preparaba algo caliente para tomar. Ya estaba acostumbrada, después de todo, hacía ya cinco meses que estaban saliendo y para ella era una costumbre encargarse de cocinar. Sonrió al darse cuenta de su pensamiento. Cinco meses. Era... tanto, y al mismo tiempo... tan poco. Lo observó de reojo.

Él se encontraba haciendo equilibrio con su silla, los pies arriba de la mesa y sus ojos cerrados, mientras que tarareaba una canción. Era una suerte que sus padres no se encontraran. Ese viaje les iba a ayudar bastante a relajarse, y lo mejor de todo era que Jasper no volvería hasta dentro de tres días... Cuando ese se iba de fiesta casi no lo veía por varias semanas. Suspiró complacido de que pudiera tener la casa a su disposición. Aunque le gustara ir a la casa de su novia, casi no tenían tiempo solos. La hermana de Bella siempre quería jugar con él y su madre y abuelo no hacían otra cosa más que halagarlo todo el tiempo.

—Vas a caerte —comentó ella de pronto.

—¿Hum? No te preocupes, tengo mucho equilibrio —fue su respuesta.

—Seguro —se burló ella mientras que se daba vuelta apoyando su espalda contra la mesada.

—¿Lo dudas? —desafió él con una sonrisa.

—Mmm... Yo...

No pudo decir más nada. Se escuchó un grito, un golpe y no vio más a Edward. Se asomó rápidamente por el costado de la mesa y lo vio tirado en el suelo arriba de la silla. No pudo más que reírse y agacharse a su lado para ver si se había hecho daño.

—Jajaja, ¿te encuentras bien?

—¿Qué clase de preocupación es esa? —dijo molesto el chico mientras que intentaba incorporarse y volvía a caerse.

Bella estalló en carcajadas y se sostuvo la panza, no podía, era demasiado. Además, su cara... era tan cómica. Rió hasta más no poder mientras que Edward se ponía de pie molesto y bufaba por la forma en que ella se burlaba de él.

—Yo te dije que ibas a caerte. ¿Te hiciste daño? —averiguó poniendo su mano tras la cabeza de Edward.

—¡Auch! —se quejó en cuanto ella lo tocó.

—Lo supuse —la joven caminó hasta la heladera y del freezer sacó un hielo que le entregó—. Póntelo, y no me discutas, que por no hacerme caso ya ves lo que te pasa...

—¡Hmpf!

Edward tomó el hielo y se lo puso detrás de la cabeza haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Ella sonrió y nuevamente volvió a su puesto, controlando la leche y el agua. El joven se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas, bien lejos de la anterior y se mantuvo quieto, observando cada movimiento de ella. De pronto sonó el timbre, ambos lo miraron extrañados. Edward se encogió de hombros.

—¿No vas a abrir?

—¡Demonios! —reclamó él levantándose y dejando el hielo sobre la mesa.

Caminó hasta la puerta con desgano. ¿Quién rayos podría ser? Bufó muy molesto y tomó la perilla de la puerta y abrió.

Se quedó congelado ante la puerta, no podía hacer otra cosa más que quedarse parado. La vio abrazarse a él fuertemente. Se quedo inmóvil sin ser capaz de moverse aún sosteniendo la perilla de la puerta en su mano. No podía ser posible, no podía estar pasando.

—¿Qu... Qué haces aquí? —preguntó seriamente.

—Edward, ¿qué sucede?

Bella se asomó por la cocina y caminó hasta él. De pronto se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino. Se quedó observando la escena confundida, sin comprender. Lo único que podía llegar a ver era a Edward que la observaba aterrorizado. En ese momento una joven de cabellos rubios y piel muy blanca alzó su rostro y la observó de arriba a abajo. Tenía ojos castaños y parecía estar muy contrariada.

—¿Quién es ella? —ordenó la joven que seguía observando a Bella.

—Ella es Bella, MI NOVIA —respondió remarcando las últimas palabras.

—Claro... —se burló ella en cambio.

—Tanya, vete... No quiero tenerte aquí.

Bella abrió sus ojos enormemente y se sintió tonta. Caminó y recogió sus cosas como un rayo. Estaba frustrada, se sentía avergonzada y sobre todo... triste, muy triste.

—Creo que ustedes... tienen mucho de que hablar.

Eso fue lo único que dijo y salió de la casa de Edward a toda prisa. Él la observó sintiendo que su corazón se estaba destrozando ahí mismo, se soltó del agarre de Tanya, que aún seguía insistiendo, y caminó tras ella.

—¡Bella, por favor, espera! —gritó él.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No... No te vayas... —suplicó.

La lluvia caía violentamente sobre sus cabezas y estaban mojados. Ella lo observó sintiéndose tonta, muy triste, enojada, molesta. Edward en cambio la miraba con súplica, sintiendo que su corazón se estaba partiendo en miles de pedazos.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede viendo como ustedes hablan de su amor? ¿Cómo la perdonas y vuelves con ella? ¿Eso quieres? —preguntó ella dolida.

—¡Un amor pasado! No pienso hablar con ella ni tampoco volvería con ella. Sabes que yo...

—¡No lo digas! No lo digas si no es cierto.

—¿Estás dudando de mí?

Se sentía herido, furioso, impotente. Ella... Bella... estaba dudando de él, de sus sentimientos. Ella mantuvo su vista fija en los ojos dorados del chico. Sacudió su cabeza e intentó irse, pero el fue más rápido y sostuvo su brazo, atrayéndola hasta él.

—¡Suéltame!

—¡Responde! Bella... ¿acaso estás dudando de mí?

No podía controlarse, no podía porque no podía aceptar que ella dudara de él, de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, de su amor, de sus abrazos, de sus besos, de todo... De todo.

—No es eso...

—¡Mientes! —la soltó con brusquedad.

—Bueno... ¡Tal vez si mienta! —respondió ella con recelo, enojada.

—Así que... Dudas de todo lo que vivimos, ¿cierto? Tú... me... Me juraste que jamás dudarías de mi amor pase lo que pase, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¡Es diferente! Ahora tienes a tu primer amor en tu casa —dijo señalando en dirección a su hogar—, esperando por ti, queriendo arreglar las cosas. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Decirle que no? ¡Edward! ¡Yo no quiero ver como mi corazón se parte en dos!

—¡No voy a volver con ella, maldita sea! ¡Jamás lo haría!

—¿Por cuánto tiempo pensarás así? Ella te seguirá, suplicará... hasta que... tú vuelvas con ella... y yo no quiero estar presente cuando eso suceda.

—Pero...

—Se terminó.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Bella agachó la cabeza y sintió las lágrimas agolparse contra sus ojos. No quería, no quería dejarlo. ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué tenía que perder lo que más amaba?

—Lo siento, Edward, pero... si hay otra... yo no... puedo... Lo siento —murmuró mientras que corría huyendo de su presencia, de su dolorosa presencia.

Edward se quedó parado bajo la lluvia, sin comprender que era lo que sucedía. No entendía. Acaso ella... ¿le había dicho que todo estaba terminado? Sintió su corazón retorcerse de dolor. La había perdido, la había perdido para siempre. Apretó el puño y golpeó una pared.

—¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! —gritó mientras que repetía los golpes hasta ver que su puño sangraba.

Apoyó su frente en la pared sintiendo que el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor. No. ¿Por qué? Las lágrimas de pronto se asomaron por sus ojos deseando salir. Las contuvo con fuerza, apretando sus dientes. Se sentía devastado, inútil... Esta vez, fue más fuerte que su voluntad. Sus lágrimas salieron y lloró como un niño pequeño perdido en el medio de la tormenta. Había perdido lo que más amaba... Había perdido su vida, su mundo, sus ojos, su corazón... Había perdido a Bella.

.:.

Llegó a su casa con un dolor en su pecho, nada tenía sentido. Subió a duras penas a su cuarto ignorando los llamados preocupados de su madre. Tanteó la puerta y la abrió sin fuerza. Su vista estaba nublada. La imagen de Edward estaba clavada en su mente.

—Tonta, tonta... Yo... lo juré —musitó sin fuerzas.

Sintió que sus piernas se flexionaban y caía al suelo. De pronto su visión era negra. Un golpe seco en su rostro y luego no sintió nada más. Solo frío, soledad, tristeza. Sin tan sólo... Edward estuviera con ella. En ese momento lo único que pudo llegar a reconocer, fue el sonido de su propio corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Ahora si, estaba sola y vacía... sin vida. Estaba en medio de una tormenta de la cual, estaba segura, no iba a poder salir.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Bueno, aquí les dejo el onceavo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Aquí nos enteramos de que Bella y Edward empezaron una relación, pero gracias a Tanya esto se acabó. ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Bella y Edward volverán a estar juntos? ¿Y Tanya, qué opinan de ella? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo ;)

Ya les aviso que no nos quedan más que tres capítulos, y la verdad es que con sólo pensarlo me entristezco: ¡me gusta tanto este fic que no quisiera terminarlo nunca! Me gustaría, en un futuro, subir más material de esta misma autora, pero por ahora les dejo esta increíble historia.

Y bien, esto es todo. Ya me voy a ir a dormir, aquí en España es pasada la madrugada (aunque no sé a qué hora se subirá este capítulo) y el día de hoy tuve una fiesta de fin de año de locos XD Nos veremos en unos días, y ¡felices fiestas para todos!

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	12. Después de la Tormenta

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, y el fic es propiedad de xkagome (Inuyasha).

**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Después de la Tormenta**

Corría lo más rápido que podía. No le importaba nada a su alrededor, ni los autos que le tocaban bocina furiosos por su imprudencia. Hizo caso omiso a todos los insultos y siguió corriendo utilizando todas sus fuerzas. Golpeó la puerta de la sala y entró agitado. Dos miradas se clavaron en él y, de inmediato, se acercó a ellos con mucha impaciencia.

—Edward —dijo Emmett.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó con dolor.

—Bella está...

—Ella no está bien —contestó Rosalie desde un rincón.

Edward la observó fijamente y ella alzó la vista. Sus ojos azules estaban hinchados y muy rojos, había estado llorando. Sintió que su corazón se oprimía. Caminó hasta su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza. La rubia correspondió y él la sintió llorar en su hombro.

—Lo siento, Rosalie —musitó.

—Ella... Ella...

Edward la separó apenas y la miró preocupado. Su corazón no dejaba de sentir dolor, estaba tan angustiado, tan dolido, no podía soportar la idea de que Bella estuviera en ese sanatorio, no podía.

—Tranquila... —animó.

—Edward, Bella está mal, sufrió un desmayo al llegar a su casa y su presión no anda nada bien. Tiene mucha fiebre, demasiada —comentó Emmett.

—No... —susurró él con el dolor en sus ojos.

—Su madre está desesperada, en estos momentos la mandamos a su casa para que descanse.

Edward sintió temblar a Rosalie. La miró, sus brazos seguían aferrados a los hombros de la rubia. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró con súplica.

—Edward, ayúdala —rogó.

—¿Cómo podría yo...?

—Ella escucha, los médicos lo dijeron... Háblale... Te necesita —lloró.

Emmett asintió y él caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Se detuvo sin tener las fuerzas suficientes para abrir la puerta. Tomó aire muy profundamente y abrió. Tragó dolorosamente al verla. Estaba dormida, con algunos aparatos conectados que la controlaban constantemente. Se acercó despacio, sintiendo que cada paso que daba era un paso tortuoso. Se agachó al lado de la cama y aferró su mano a la de ella.

—Bella —murmuró.

Las lágrimas de pronto se agolparon en sus ojos dorados, oscuros, sin vida. La garganta le dolía demasiado, sentía una opresión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar. Había sido un tonto. Se lamentó de no haberla protegido de esto, él... Él, que había prometido cuidarla con su vida. Agachó el rostro enojado consigo mismo. Era un imbécil. La observó nuevamente. Se veía tan tranquila, durmiendo, tal vez... sin dolor.

—Perdóname.

Sintió un leve apretón en su mano. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y en seguida levantó la vista para observar a Bella. Ella abrió los ojos apenas y los desvió hasta los dorados del chico. El chico notó que él estaba llorando, y ella hizo una mueca a duras penas.

—E... Ed-dward —musitó.

—No hables, te va hacer mal —reprochó el chico mientras que apartaba las lágrimas.

—Soy... una tonta.

—No digas eso... Fue mi culpa, yo no debí... Lo siento.

—Yo juré... creer en ti —se quejó ella.

—Ya, calla. Todo esto es mi culpa.

—Te amo —suspiró ella sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Jamás lo dudé —respondió él sonriendo.

—Yo tampoco dude de ti... Estaba enojada —confesó ella.

—Ya lo sabía, amor, no es necesario que lo digas.

Ella sonrió un poco y frunció el ceño, los mareos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Edward notó su incomodidad y entonces se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la frente de ella. El cuerpo de Bella se estremeció ante el contacto de él.

—Gracias.

—Siempre agradeciendo, ¿verdad? Bella, el amor no se agradece.

—Humm... —ella cerró sus ojos y él sonrió—. ¿Vas a quedarte?

—¿Lo dudas?

—No.

—Mejor así —se rió él.

Ella aferró más fuerte su mano a la de él. No iba a dejarlo ir, no. Su amor era demasiado como para poder permitir que él se fuera. El joven de ojos dorados sintió una punzada en su corazón. No la merecía. Ella era tan... perfecta, y él tan solo un tonto que no sabía tratarla. Tragó con dolor.

Bella había estado dos días internada y él no se había enterado. Era comprensible. Rosalie y Emmett no fueron capaces de avisarle, ya que Rosalie había casi sufrido un ataque cuando se enteró que su mejor amiga estaba en esas condiciones y Emmett se había hecho cargo de ella. Por eso no habían podido comunicarse con él antes.

Era normal que Bella faltara dos días después de haberse peleado con él, lo más probable era que no quisiera cruzárselo. Pero... ¿y Emmett y Rosalie? Fue entonces cuando decidió llamarlos para ver que sucedía y se enteró. No lo pensó dos veces para dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo y correr a verla. Aunque, había sufrido tanto...

_Esos dos días sin ella habían sido una tortura, se había sentido tan solo, no había manera de calmar su dolor. No había comido por días y se sentía tan inútil. Su mundo se había derrumbado. Sus padres estaban preocupados por él, le insistían en que volviera a ser el mismo; no sabían que le pasaba, ya que él no había contado nada. De todas formas, no tenía ganas de andar publicando sus sentimientos en todos lados._

—_¿Sucede algo, hijo? —preguntó su madre preocupada._

—_No, mamá, todo esta bien —respondió sin más mientras que hacía zapping en la tele._

—_¿Seguro?_

—_¡Ya dije que no es nada! —gritó—. Maldición... —susurró a lo último._

_Su madre se quedó observándolo por un instante. Su hijo se veía tan irritado, tan... muerto. Es como si algo vital le faltara. Suspiró agotada._

—_Y... ¿cómo está Bella? —interrogó sonriendo._

_Edward frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes. Clavó su mirada en la televisión e intentó no pensar en ella. Solo se limitó a asentir su cabeza, y su madre se sorprendió. Él no solía hacer eso cuando ella le preguntaba por Bella. ¿Podría ser que...?_

_No dijo más nada y se retiró de la sala, dejándolo solo. Edward la observó irse y, luego, tiró el control con furia al suelo. Se quedó inmóvil en el sofá sintiendo como el mundo se le venía abajo de a poco. Tan solo... tan muerto. Así se sentía. Bufó con molestia y se levantó. Pateó la mesa con brusquedad, tirando y rompiendo todo lo que había en ella. Sin decir más nada, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, una vez más._

Sus días habían sido una tortura, llenos de furia, tristeza, desolación... Se detuvo un momento. Miró a Bella, que ahora respiraba acompasadamente. ¿Y los de ella? ¿Acaso no habían sido peores? Retuvo el aliento al sólo pensar el sufrimiento de la chica. Por algo estaba ahí, ¿no? Tragó con dolor.

Soltó su mano poco a poco y buscó algún papel en la habitación. Escribió una nota y salió del cuarto de forma cautelosa para no despertarla.

.:.

El sol entró por las cortinas de forma cegadora. Ella abrió los ojos y pestañeó varias veces para recuperar la vista por completo. Ladeó el rostro buscando a Edward, pero él no estaba ahí. Sintió una opresión en el pecho, apoyó sus manos en la frazada y tocó algo. Bajó la vista y era un papel. Frunció el ceño sin comprender y lo abrió con cuidado.

_No te asustes, solo fui en busca de algo._

_Nos veremos más tarde. Te amo, lo sabes. _

_Edward._

Sonrió contenta de que sus temores no fueran ciertos. Al instante entró el doctor acompañado de su madre, que sonreía ampliamente, sintiéndose aliviada.

—Mamá —dijo ella al verla.

—Bella, hija, que bueno que estás bien —tu madre la abrazó con fuerza.

—Si, ya estoy mejor.

—Muy bien, Bella, ya puedes cambiarte e irte a casa. Sorprendentemente, tu estado de shock mejoró bastante durante la noche.

—Vaya... No me imagino por qué podría ser —comentó ella, sonriendo.

—Señora Swan, ¿podría acompañarme? Tiene que firmar los papeles del alta —dijo el doctor.

—Claro. Bella, cámbiate, que en cuanto termine nos marcharemos.

—Sí.

Su madre y el doctor salieron de la sala. Bella se sentó en su cama, moviendo sus piernas. Definitivamente, se sentía mucho mejor. Suspiró aliviada, y alzó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió. Sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Bella!

—¡Rose, amiga! —gritó llena de emoción.

Se paró y corrió a abrazarla. Estuvieron así unos instantes hasta que se separaron y sonrieron, felices de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

—Me asustaste mucho, tonta —reprochó Rosalie.

—Lo sé, y lo siento mucho —se disculpó ella.

—Vine a ayudarte a preparar tus cosas, ¿está bien?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Qué pregunta!

—Se te ve mucho mejor, amiga— Dijo la rubia, mientras que guardabas varias prendas dentro del bolso—. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué llegaste a este estado? —indagó.

—Es que... Preferiría no hablar de eso por ahora —fue su única respuesta.

—Es comprensible, no hay problema.

Bella, su mamá y Rosalie salieron del sanatorio. El sol les dio en la cara como grato recibimiento y, al levantar la vista, Bella pudo verlo. Estaba parado frente a ellas con una amplia sonrisa, esperándola. Ella sonrió contenta y corrió para abrazarlo.

—Qué bueno que ya estás mejor —dijo él, entregándole un ramo de flores.

Bella se sorprendió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales cayeron por sus mejillas descuidadamente. Edward se asustó y en seguida la miró preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó asustado.

—Estoy feliz, eso es todo —contestó, abrazándolo nuevamente.

Rosalie los observó de lejos y sonrió; miró a la mamá de Bella, que también se veía complacida. Ella suspiró y se sintió contenta por su amiga.

—Es lógico, ¿no? —comentó la rubia.

—Sí, después de todo ambos son humanos y cometen errores... Lo bueno es que ahora todo está bien.

—Bella no quiso contármelo; lo dejé pasar, después de todo Edward me dijo como fueron las cosas —dijo Rosalie, manteniendo la vista al frente.

—A mí también me contó, era normal que Bella se pusiera así al ver a esa joven, pero... Lo que ella no entendió es que, por más que el pasado vuelva, si el presente es sincero, jamás va a poder reemplazarlo.

—Así es, pero... Parece que ya lo comprendió —rió Rosalie.

—Qué bueno, Edward me gusta como yerno —bromeó la madre.

.:.

Se recostó en su cama feliz. Edward se sentó a su lado y la observó con una sonrisa. Ella levantó la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—Sólo... admiro tu belleza —comentó él guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Qué tonto! —ella lo empujó, y él cayó al suelo.

—¡Oye, eso no se vale! ¡Ya verás!

Edward se levantó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Bella lo pateó, y ambos rieron nuevamente. El joven la observó y se acercó a ella, depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Bella pasó sus manos por el cuello del chico y se aferró a él. No iba a soltarlo. Edward sonrió a medias y profundizó su beso, sintiéndose vivo nuevamente. Ambos sonrieron y siguieron besándose. Esta vez no les importaba el tiempo ni nada que pudiera interponerse.

—Te amo —murmuró ella.

—Yo también, pero... espero que ya no dudes de mí.

—Jamás volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí —sentenció ella.

—Así me gusta —rió él, besándola nuevamente.

Siguieron entre besos y abrazos por varios minutos, rieron, y continuaban demostrándose su amor todo el tiempo. Era tan... hermoso estar así.

—Edward...

—¿Hum?

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué? —preguntó él, sin comprender.

—Ya pasó... la tormenta —comentó con una sonrisa.

Edward sonrió nuevamente y la besó. Era cierto: desde que se pelearon no había dejado de llover pero cuando, esa mañana, se reconciliaron, el sol había salido nuevamente. Edward escondió su cabeza en el cuello de ella y Bella acarició sus cabellos de forma dulce. Suspiró sintiéndose feliz, vivo nuevamente.

Era cierto, ahora estaban felices, y nada iba a separarlos, nada... Porque, después de la tormenta, siempre sale el sol.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¡Awww, qué tierno!

Amo este capítulo, hace mucho que quería subirlo, más específicamente desde que comencé a subir esta historia XD

Realmente no tengo nada para decir hoy, así que se los dejaré aquí, esperando ansiosa sus opiniones en un lindo review. ¡Nos leeremos pronto!

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	13. Adiós

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le perteneces a la gran Stephenie Meyer, mientras que esta historia es de xkagome (Inuyasha).

**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Adiós**

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender.

Él la miró apenado, sin ser capaz de negarle la horrible realidad que le estaba contando. Bella mantenía sus ojos fijos en él, sin ser capaz de comprender.

—Así lo decidieron —dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

—No, no puede ser... Edward, no... —se horrorizó la chica.

Edward la abrazó con fuerza y la mantuvo pegada a su pecho. Ella escondió su rostro en su hombro, sintiéndose infinitamente triste. No podía ser cierto... No, justamente ahora.

—Quisiera que no fuera así, enserio.

—¿Cuándo será?

—Dentro de una semana.

—¿Qu... Qué vamos a hacer?

—No lo sé.

Ambos se sentían devastados. Pronto iban a cumplir un año de estar juntos, y todo iba de maravillas, y ahora esto... Edward apretó los dientes, se sentía impotente, inútil por no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—_Tenemos que hablar contigo._

_Edward observó a sus padres sin comprender. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante para que los dos quisieran su presencia? Se sentó, algo curioso, y los observó. Sus padres guardaron silencio por largo rato, y él estaba comenzando a impacientarse._

—_¿Y bien?_

—_Vamos a irnos —dijo su padre._

—_¿Irse? ¿Otro viaje? De acuerdo, que les vaya bien y traigan regalos —comentó el joven burlonamente._

—_No sólo nosotros... —agregó su madre._

_Edward levantó una ceja sin ser capaz de comprender, o no queriendo comprender el significado de sus palabras._

—_¿A qué se refieren?—,_

—_Vamos a mudarnos, hijo... Toda la familia._

—_¿Mudarnos? ¿Adónde? —sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa._

—_A España._

—_¿ESPAÑA? ¡NO! ¡Están locos si piensan que me voy a ir de aquí! —bramó, furioso._

—_Edward, no podemos hacer otra cosa —su madre sentía el dolor de su hijo casi en su propia alma._

—_¡No! ¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡No ahora! ¿Qué acaso no están felices aquí? —preguntó con rencor._

—_Claro que sí, pero el trabajo..._

—_¿El trabajo? ¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿Por el maldito trabajo?_

—_Edward, cálmate._

—_¡NO VOY A CALMARME! ¡Tengo una vida aquí, y no voy a permitir que ustedes la destruyan!_

_Edward se levantó furioso y golpeó la mesa con el puño. Los miró de forma desafiante y subió las escaleras, cerrando su puerta de un golpe. No podía estar pasando esto. ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba por segunda vez en separarlos?_

—Te aseguro que haré todo lo posible para quedarme.

—Edward...

—Lo juro.

La abrazó con más fuerza, casi como si fueran a fundirse. Bella lloró sobre su hombro, sintiendo una tristeza enorme. No podía imaginar su vida lejos de Edward nuevamente, simplemente no podía.

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? —preguntó de pronto ella.

Edward la alejó de su cuerpo y vio en sus ojos castaños la desolación, estaba insegura. No confiaba en que él pudiera evitar esa partida. La sacudió levemente y ella lo miró sorprendida sin comprender lo que él estaba haciendo.

—¡No dudes! ¡No tienes que dudar! —ordenó.

—Pero...

—¡No pongas peros, Bella! ¡Tienes que confiar en mí! Saldremos de esto, ya lo verás; no pierdas la fe, no serías Bella si eso sucediera, ¿comprendes? Tienes que estar segura de que... encontraré una forma —comentó, dándole ánimo a la chica, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sí... Es que... Tengo miedo —confesó.

—¿De qué, amor?

—De perderte...

—No vas a perderme, no voy a permitir que nada nos separe.

Ella asintió levemente, y él volvió a abrazarla. La recostó en su cama y la tapó con las colchas. Depositó un beso en su frente, y estaba a punto de irse cuando Bella tomó su mano.

—No te vayas... Por favor —rogó.

Él volvió la vista a ella sorprendido. Ella se sonrojó y se tapó con las colchas para que no la viera. Edward sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a ella, sentándose en su cama.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—De acuerdo.

Él se recostó a su lado del lado de afuera de las colchas. Bella se aferró a su pecho, y Edward la abrazó de forma protectora. La joven cerró sus ojos y se quedó callada. Él apoyó la cabeza en la de ella y mantuvo sus ojos abiertos, pensativos, sin ser capaces de cerrarse, al cabo de cumplir la misión de cuidar el sueño de ella.

Para eso estaba, para cuidar sus sentimientos, su corazón, sus pensamientos, sus sueños... Todo lo que había en ella.

.:.

El sol se asomó por las cortinas de su cuarto. Se incorporó apenas, y notó que alguien se encontraba a su lado. Ladeó el rostro y lo vio. Edward se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente. Lo observó, se veía tan tranquilo, casi como un ángel. Se sonrojó y, luego, dirigió una mano hacia su rostro, acomodando su flequillo desordenado. Suspiró cansada y se levantó. Bajó las escaleras, y caminó hasta la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Encontró una nota arriba de la mesa.

_No llegaré hasta la tarde._

_Mamá_

Qué alivio. Así podría estar con Edward. De pronto sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su estómago. Ladeó el rostro y vio a Edward, que depositaba un beso sobre su cuello. Ella sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás, hermosa? —preguntó con dulzura.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú?

—Excelente... ahora que te veo —rió.

Ambos sonrieron y, de pronto, sintieron una sensación amarga dentro de ellos. Sabían que eso dudaría poco. Dentro de una semana ya nada sería igual. El corazón se le oprimió ante este pensamiento. Edward la observó preocupado, suponiendo en lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué quieres para desayunar?

—Lo que sea que quieras tú —contestó mientras la observaba, y la veía preparar todo.

Desayunaron en silencio, sin hacer ningún comentario. De pronto sonó el timbre; ambos se levantaron sobresaltados y Bella miró a Edward sorprendida. ¡No podían verlo ahí! O pensarían cualquier cosa de ellos.

—No pueden verte —susurró.

—Lo sé, descuida, me iré por la puerta de atrás —aseguró mientras que le daba un fugaz beso—. Te amo, y el desayuno estaba muy rico, a pesar de que casi no lo disfruté —bromeó.

—Yo también te amo. Ahora anda, ve.

Bella esperó a que él se fuera y luego caminó hasta la puerta. Abrió con cuidado, y sonrió al ver a su amiga, que la esperaba del otro lado. La rubia le sonrió intentando disimular su preocupación.

—Hola, Bells.

—Hola, amiga, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien.

—Pasa —dijo la chica mientras le abría la puerta y le daba espacio.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la cocina, y Rosalie miró la segunda taza que había sobre la mesa. Luego miró a Bella, quien también se percató del error que había cometido al no deshacerse de la evidencia.

—Parece que me lees la mente, amiga. ¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir? —preguntó.

—Eh... Ah... Lo imaginé.

—Claro, mentirosa. Edward estuvo aquí, ¿cierto?

—¡Ay, Rose! ¿Qué cosas dices? —rió la chica mientras que se sonrojaba.

—Lo sabía. ¿Y cómo lo has tomado?

—¿Ah?

—Me refiero a lo de... la mudanza.

—Ah... eso.

Se quedaron calladas por un minuto. Rosalie se dio cuenta que no estaba nada bien y que, tal vez, no tendría que haber preguntado acerca de eso.

—¿Bells?

—Estamos intentando superarlo —fue su única respuesta.

—Ya veo.

Nuevamente el silencio. Rosalie sabía que esa respuesta daba como terminado el tema. Ella en verdad estaba preocupada, la última vez que ellos se habían separado las cosas no habían marchado nada bien, y ahora... podía volver a suceder lo mismo, y estaba asustada por eso.

—¿Vas a desayunar? —preguntó Bella sonriente.

—Ah... claro.

.:.

Se sentía devastada. Mañana... era el día. Su corazón se oprimía ante ese pensamiento. Se recostó en su cama, con las lágrimas rondando por sus mejillas. ¿Acaso el destino no quería verlos juntos que se empeñaba en separarlos?

Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, no quería seguir pensando. Al fin y al cabo no habían encontrado forma de escapar de esa separación inevitable. Era todo tan... cruel. Injusto. Su futuro no era nada sin Edward. Sabía que no lo era. Finalmente sus ojos se cerraron quedándose profundamente dormida.

.:.

Se odió a sí misma por ser tan tonta, por quedarse dormida. ¡Iba a perderlo! Corrió lo más que pudo, con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo que a cada paso se le iba la vida. No, no, no podía estar pasando.

_I can honestly say,_

_You've been on my mind since I woke up today,_

_I look at your photograph all the time._

_These memories come back to life,_

_And I don't mind._

Llegó al aeropuerto con el corazón latiendo como un demonio. Agitada, casi sin aire. Miró hacia todos lados, buscándolo, pero no había señales de él por ningún lado.

Caminó hasta una ventanilla y miró a la mujer con dolor en los ojos, sin ser capaz de hablar. La señora del otro lado miró el aspecto, casi deplorable, de la chica.

—¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó cordialmente.

— Dis-disculpe... El vuelo hacia España... ¿Dónde abordan?

—Oh, querida, ese avión despegó hace tan sólo unos minutos —contestó la mujer.

—No... —musitó ella.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo con todo el peso del mundo encima. Era un tonta, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas de forma cruel, sin permitirle respirar. Las imágenes de Edward se agolparon en su mente una tras otra. Sus besos, sus abrazos, sus enojos, sus risas, todo... No podía respirar, casi no sentía su propio corazón.

_I remember when we kissed,_

_I still feel it on my lips._

_The time that you danced with me,_

_With no music playin'._

_I remember the simple things,_

_I remember till I cry._

_But the one thing I wish I'd forget,_

_The memory I wanna forget,_

_Is goodbye._

Había perdido el tiempo, lo había perdido para siempre. Negó con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando. No podía ser cierto, tal vez... era todo un sueño. Se quedó inmóvil, no era un sueño. Llevó ambas manos a su rostro, ocultándolo y llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ya nada tenía sentido, ya nada sería igual, estaba muerta. Era una tonta, ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle adiós al amor de su vida.

**Continuará...**

* * *

Pues, aquí está el anteúltimo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. *Se sorbe la nariz y limpia dos o tres lágrimas que siguen cayendo por su mejilla* Ay, rayos, ¿es que siempre voy a llorar cuando lea este capítulo? Pero bueno, ¿cómo puedo no llorar con ese final?

Espero que les esté gustando el fic, aunque siempre lo digo :P ¿Qué opinan de la decisión de los padres de Edward? ¿Él se irá y ya? ¿ALGUIEN PUEDE ADMITIR QUE LLORÓ PARA NO SENTIRME TAN PATÉTICA? XD

Ah, por cierto, la letra que aparece es de la canción "Goodbye", de Miley Cyrus. Voy a felicitar a xkagome, eligió la canción perfecta ;)

Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo (último) capítulo.

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


	14. Amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, mientras que el fic es de xkagome (Inuyasha).

Mensaje: Como ya les he informado, éste es el último capítulo. Espero que les guste, a mí me encantó :)

**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Amor**

Su corazón estaba destrozado. Caminaba sin importarle lo que sucedía a su alrededor, lo había perdido todo. Ya nada tenía sentido, su vida no tenía sentido. Se encontraba vacía, sola. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos y se sentía devastada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía creer que jamás volvería a verlo, que por una simple torpeza suya no había podido despedirse del amor de su vida. Simplemente era una tonta, había dejado ir al amor de su vida, a su única luz de esperanza, había perdido... todo.

Subió las escaleras de su casa, sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada. Estaba segura que jamás podría recuperarse de eso y que jamás volvería a amar a alguien; no, jamás sería capaz de volver a sentir esa clase de sentimientos por otra persona que no fuera Edward, de eso estaba completamente segura. ¿Estaría atada a esos sentimientos de por vida? ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante?

De pronto se cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que Edward se olvidara de ella. Su corazón se detuvo de forma abrupta. ¿Podría ser posible que él se olvidara de ella? Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas; de seguro él encontraría otro tipo de vida allá, conocería gente nueva, por lo tanto... seguramente... también encontraría a alguien nueva. Sacudió su cabeza con dolor. Su cabeza era cruel, la hacía sufrir mucho más.

Levantó el rostro y sintió que no era posible, no podía estar ocurriendo eso. ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Pestañeó varias veces, intentando despertar de aquella pesadilla, de aquella horrible dimensión en la que estaba atrapada, pero nada cambiaba. De pronto, vio esa luz, su esperanza: estaba ahí, justo a unos metros. ¿Sería posible que, si llegaba a ella, despertara? Avanzó unos pasos, sintiéndose segura; de pronto... se dio cuenta de la verdad.

_El llamado por el altavoz lo hizo sobresaltar. Levantó los ojos a la lista que se encontraba sobre sus cabezas. Era hora. Se levantó junto con su familia de forma desganada, casi fastidiosa._

_Caminaron todos juntos hasta un control y luego de eso se miraron de forma conciliadora. Estaba todo solucionado, ya no faltaba nada. Él sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose aliviado... en parte._

—_Edward, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó su madre._

—_Nada, sólo que... Ahora estoy relajado y tranquilo —contestó._

—_Eso me alegra, estoy feliz de que la decisión que tomamos no te haga sentir mal._

—_Yo también lo estoy._

—_Hijo, si esto es lo mejor... estamos de acuerdo y estamos muy orgullosos de ti, quiero que lo sepas —dijo su padre, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro._

—_Gracias, yo... lo valoro mucho._

_Sus padres sonrieron y él devolvió una sonrisa. Esme lo abrazó fuertemente, y su padre lo palmeó en la espalda. Estaba seguro que esto era lo mejor, para él... para Bella, para todos. Edward suspiró y, entonces, caminaron hasta el pasillo de abordaje. Miró hacia todos lados, esperando, tal vez, sintiendo que ella vendría, pero no fue así. Agachó la cabeza y finalmente caminó junto con su familia._

Se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, cómo pensar, qué sentir o qué decir. Sólo se limitó a observarlo desde lejos. ¿Se estaría volviendo loca? ¿O deliraba? Por un lado su mente le decía que no podía ser posible; por el otro, su corazón le gritaba que no fuera ingenua, que era verdad. Sin estar muy segura avanzó hasta poder verlo mejor, y fue ahí cuando comenzó a correr, sintiendo las lágrimas que caían descontroladas. Se aferró a su cuello y lloró como una niña, con el corazón en la garganta, casi sin poder respirar. El joven la abrazó fuertemente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica, aspirando su aroma, sonriendo y acariciando sus cabellos para intentar tranquilizarla.

—Edward... —susurró ella.

_Se había detenido en la puerta que conectaba al pasillo para subir al avión. Miró a todos por última vez y sonrió. Sus padres lo saludaron y Jasper solo se limitó a observarlo, aunque él sabía que esa era su forma de despedirse._

—_Cuídate mucho, hijo, te extrañaremos._

—_Yo también, pero estaré bien, la abuela Elizabeth sabrá como cuidarme —dijo burlón._

—_Ten cuidado._

—_Lo tendré._

_Se despidió una última vez y, luego de eso, los vio marcharse. Sus ojos dorados ahora brillaban, aliviados, tranquilos, inquietos, casi desesperados por volver a ver a la muchacha que tanto amaba._

_Salió corriendo del lugar para poder ir a verla, para poder gritarle a toda voz que estaba ahí, que no se iría, solo por ella..._

—Bella... Te extrañé, ¿sabías?

—No te imaginas cuánto te extrañé yo.

—Lo sé, perdón.

—¿Por qué?

—Por no decírtelo antes, debes... haber sufrido tanto.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

—Desde ayer.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? —preguntó ella sin comprender.

—_Mamá, papá, yo no puedo dejarla. Ella es... Ella es todo para mí._

—_Hijo, nosotros tampoco podemos dejarte —contestó Esme._

—_Así es, tu madre tiene razón._

—_Pero... La abuela Elizabeth se ofreció a cuidarme, además... Ya soy grande, puedo valerme por mí mismo — se defendió el joven, frunciendo el ceño._

_Esme miró a su esposo, que no estaba muy seguro. A decir verdad, Edward ya era bastante grande y podía cuidarse él mismo, debía aprender a hacerlo. Suspiró, y luego tocó el hombro de Carlisle Cullen. El hombre comprendió, y ambos se retiraron de la habitación. Edward sabía lo que eso significaba... Lo iban a discutir._

_Se sentó en su cama, impaciente, nervioso y demasiado ansioso. Quería saber qué iba a suceder, esa era su única forma de poder permanecer ahí... Por Dios... Que lo dejaran, de lo contrario, su vida sería un completo desastre sin ella, él no era nada sin Bella a su lado._

—_Edward._

_El joven de ojos dorados levantó la vista sintiendo que su corazón iba a salirse de su cuerpo por los nervios que tenía. Sus padres lo observaron atentamente._

—_Hijo, hemos decidido que podrás quedarte... —Edward iba a festejar pero su padre habló nuevamente—, pero en las vacaciones tendrás que venir. ¿Entendido?_

—_Sí, señor._

—_Ese es el trato —completó su madre._

—_Muchas gracias —exclamó mientras que sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima._

—Entonces... ¿Vas a quedarte?

—Así es.

—Pero... Yo no te vi en...

—¿El aeropuerto?

—Sí.

—Cuando ellos se fueron vine a tu casa lo más rápido que pude, pero ya te habías marchado, supuse que lo mejor era esperar a que regresaras. Además...

Ella no lo dejó terminar, se abrazó a él y lo besó dulcemente. Edward correspondió gustoso a esa muestra de cariño. Estaba feliz, más que eso, se sentía vivo, completo nuevamente.

—Gracias por permanecer conmigo... Te amo —dijo Bella.

—Nada en el mundo tendría sentido sin ti —contestó él, observándola con amor mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Ambos sonrieron, y Edward volvió a besarla y abrazarla con fuerza. Ahora todo estaba bien, estaba seguro que tenía un futuro perfecto por delante, solo por el simple hecho de estar con ella... con Bella. Suspiró satisfecho, era demasiado, todo esto era demasiado para él, tan perfecto... tan increíble. Jamás había pensado que podía ocurrirle algo así a él, siempre veía a sus padres como irreales, como algo ajeno a su destino, algo que estaba seguro nunca podría encontrar. Ahora con Bella, se daba cuenta de que ese amor que sólo se podían encontrar en los cuentos, era real... y él... lo estaba viviendo.

.:.

Caminaban tomados de la mano mientras que reían de forma despreocupada, feliz. Ya hacía dos años que estaban juntos y todo era perfecto. Tenían sus peleas de vez en cuando, pero jamás podían estar enojados, se amaban demasiado para estar separados más de uno o dos días. Al menos, dos días era su pelea más larga.

—¿Hablaste con Rose? —preguntó el joven.

—Sí, me dijo que están muy bien. Sus vacaciones con Emmett van de maravillas y planean volver para el festejo del compromiso en un par de días —contestó ella con una dulce sonrisa.

—Vaya, tendremos que pensar algo. Yo planeaba hacerle un par de bromas a Emmett, no sé... Dejarlo en las duchas del club sin ropa... Mmm...

—Edward, esa no es una broma agradable —se quejó Bella.

—Lo sé. Lo que pasa es que me encanta ver tu cara cuando te enfadas, es muy graciosa.

—¿Te parece gracioso que me enfade?

—No quise decir eso, no me cambies el tema —reprochó el chico.

—Pues eso diste a entender.

Bella se paró y se cruzó de brazos. Edward rió y se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura. Esa joven era capaz de hacerlo enloquecer.

—Tonta, amo todas tus formas de ser.

Ella sonrió y lo besó. Edward rió entre dientes y apretó la cintura de ella contra su pecho. Era demasiado perfecto. De ahora en más, su vida sería así. Estaban pensando comprometerse dentro de unos meses y, tal vez, en un año y medio o dos... casarse. Aún no estaban seguros del tiempo del casamiento, pero sí de que querían vivir juntos por siempre.

—A veces pienso... que todo es un perfecto sueño —musitó ella, enroscando un dedo en el cabello de él.

—Yo también, pero... cada día me doy cuenta de que estamos unidos por el destino... por nuestro amor, y que eso nadie lo puede cambiar.

Bella sonrió y volvió a besarlo, reviviendo siempre las sensaciones que los besos de Edward le causaban. Él peinó los cabellos de ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Estaba seguro que nada en ese mundo iba a poder separarlos, porque su amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, que cualquier obstáculo... De ahora en adelante todo iba a ser para mejor, porque estaba con ella, con Bella, su vida, su mundo, su todo. Sonrió nuevamente: el amor jamás se termina y actúa de maneras irracionales que los seres humanos no comprenden. Es un sentimiento tan complejo, tan hermoso, indescriptible, que solo los que lo sienten pueden comprenderlo. No se ve llegar, pero se siente, no avisa... Es silencioso, pero dulce, agradable, mágico. Y ahora... lo comprendía. El amor que ellos sentía, jamás dejaría de existir, porque cuando uno ama... es para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

¡OH, POR DIOS! ¡Llegamos al final! No puedo creer que estemos en el último capítulo, luego de meses subiendo. Eso tampoco puedo creerlo, que hayan pasado meses, se me ha pasado tan rápido, al menos a mí.

Recuerdo cuando, en septiembre, me puse a leer historias de Twilight (oh, qué novedad :P), y encontré una muy hermosa sobre Edward y Bella (repito, qué novedad :D). Luego de varios capítulos, noté que era una adaptación de otro fic, y me dieron tantas ganas de hacer uno... A los cinco minutos estaba en las secciones de animé/manga, buscando algún fic que me gustara. Recuerdo que leí muchísimos, ninguno me llamaba la atención... hasta que encontré éste... y me llegó al alma. Nunca olvidaré cuando me puse a dar saltitos en la silla cuando xkagome me autorizó a adaptarlo, tampoco olvidaré el jarrón que rompí XD Aunque ni me importó, pues inmediatamente me puse a adaptarlo... Y aquí hemos llegado, ¿no es increíble cómo pasó el tiempo? :D

Ya estoy exagerando, así que me despido de esta historia para ir a ponerla en "Complete". ¡Nos veremos en otros proyectos!

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


End file.
